Because I Love You
by kimyenaaa
Summary: Soonyoung dan Jihoon saling mencintai dan berniat akan menikah. Namun, Jisoo, kakak laki-laki sekaligus wali Jihoon, menolak keras. Jisoo juga selalu saja berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua. Apa jadinya jika Soonyoung dan Jihoon nekat kawin lari? Apa respon Jisoo? Dan apa sebenarnya masalah antara keluarga Lee, Kwon, dan Wen? - soonhoon udh kabur - review juseyo
1. Prolog

Warning: Momen Soonhoonnya ga sebanyak momen jihoon sama chan atau jisoo. Karena cerita ini terfokus sama masalah lee family. Jadi aku menutup request yg minta momen soonhoon banyak atau couple yg lain. Bukannya aku ga mau bikin atau gimana gimana, tp ini udh terkonsep bener bener terkonsep. Dari awal aku udh kasih tau kalian ya biar ga kecewa karena ga sesuai harapan.

Dan ini akan jadi ff sinetronku yg pertama. Karena ff sinetron, so chapter ya bakal banyak dan alurnya belibet. jadi jika para pembaca mual, pusing, stress, tekanan emosi, kesal, sebal, maafkan lah saya.

Aku udh warning loh di awal, jadi plis jangan bash ya, ga gampang loh buat ff nyusun alurnya nyari idenya, milih kata yg tepat, nyari waktu, dll. Trauma karena exo class masih jadi bayang bayang hitam nih.

Di sini Joshua nya jahat yaa... pengen bikin yg beda dari yg lain. Udh bosen dia main yg baik dan alim. Kemungkinan juga member seventeennya juga pada ooc. Pertama kali bikin ff seventeen yg family dan udh nikah. Semoga pada suka yaa

* * *

Title: Because I Love You

Author: kimyenaaa

Cast: Hong Jisoo, Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Chan, other Seventeen member

Other cast: Kim Namoon Kim Seokjin Min Yoongi Park Jimin (BTS), Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Son Ahjumma (OC), and other

Rate: T+

Leght : Chaptered

Disclaimer: para cast milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi mereka, dan juga fans pastinya. But this ff is mine..

Summary: Soonyoung dan Jihoon saling mencintai dan berniat akan menikah. Namun, Jisoo, kakak laki-laki sekaligus wali Jihoon, menolak keras. Jisoo juga selalu saja berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua. Apa jadinya jika Soonyoung dan Jihoon nekat kawin lari? Apa respon Jisoo? Dan apa sebenarnya masalah antara keluarga Lee, Kwon, dan Wen? - "Karena aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

 _ **Because I Love You: Prolog**_

"Jihoon- _ie_ , ayo kita menikah." Jihoon menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang membulat dan mulai berkaca-kaca. Membuat senyum terlukis di wajah tampan laki-laki itu dengan tangannya yang mengusap lembut pipi bulat Jihoon.

"Kau serius?" Jihoon bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Gadis itu sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya. Laki-laki di depannya mengangguk mantap. "Ya, aku ingin sekali menikahimu." Jihoon langsung saja menerjang laki-laki di depannya dengan pelukan, lalu menangis di dada laki-laki itu.

"Tapi, Soonyoung- _ie_ , bagaimana dengan Jisoo _Oppa_?" Jihoon kembali bertanya dengan lemah begitu teringat sesuatu. Laki-laki bernama Soonyoung itu tersenyum lembut sambil tangannya mengusap rambut belakang kekasih imutnya.

"Aku akan berusaha meyakinkan Jisoo _Hyung_. Aku akan memperjuangkanmu." Soonyoung mengeratkan pelukannya begitu mendengar suara tangisan Jihoon. Mengusap lembut punggung kekasihnya itu. "Karena aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

* * *

Annyeong….

Aku balik dengan ff seventeen baru woohooooo soonhoon uyeaahhhh

Lagi jatuh cinta sama ini couple lucu ngegemesin banget sih moment mereka…Jihoonnya begitu soonyoung nya juga begitu yaampun yaa moment mereka begitu ngegemesin…

Demen juga sama chan jihoon apa lagi waktu jihoon bully chan.. Bahagia saya bahagia sekali /ditimpuk balok sama chan/

Mau liat respon kalian kayak gimana semoga suka yaaa….

Oke jangan lupa review yaakkk


	2. Chapter 1

_**Because I Love You: Chapter 1**_

Ruangan yang didominasi berwarna biru tua itu terlihat gelap. Hanya diterangi oleh lampu meja di tengah ruangan. Terlihat kertas berserakan di meja tersebut dengan laptop yang menyala. Sementara si pemilik ruangan sedang fokus dengan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. Membaca dengan penuh konsentrasi pada setiap katanya. Meskipun terdengar suara ketukan pintu, si pemilik ruangan tidak beranjak sedikitpun.

"Masuk," Jisoo -si pemilik kamar- membalik kertas di tangannya, bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka menampilkan Jihoon dengan balutan piyama beruang berwarna ungu muda. "Ada apa?" Jisoo bertanya tanpa melihat Jihoon yang berjalan mendekati mejanya lalu duduk di hadapan kakaknya itu.

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya sebelum mengeluarkan suara. "Emm, _oppa_ tidak ada acara kan akhir pekan ini?" tanya Jihoon hati-hati. Berhasil membuat Jisoo menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Tidak ada kan?"

Jisoo melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkan di atas kertas yang di bacanya tadi. "Memangnya kenapa?" memijat pangkal hidungnya kemudian.

"Ada yang mau bertemu _oppa_ untuk membicarakan sesuatu." Jihoon kembali bersuara pelan dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Di bawah meja kerja kakaknya, tangan Jihoon memainkan ujung piyamanya. Gadis itu gugup sekali kalau berurusan dengan kakaknya pada saat kakaknya sedang kerja.

Jisoo itu seorang yang tegas dengan segala tanggung jawab yang dipikulnya. Semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal 10 tahun lalu, saat Jisoo masih di bangku sekolah menengah atas, Jisoo sudah memegang perusahaan utama milik keluarga mereka. Jisoo harus bersikap kuat demi kedua adiknya. Memberikan contoh, kalau dirinya tegar ditinggal kedua orang tuanya, agar adiknya juga dapat tegar dan tidak larut dalam kesedihan. Oleh karena itu Jihoon dan adiknya sedikit segan pada kakaknya sendiri saat sedang bekerja. Dengan alasan lain, Jisoo yang tidak suka diganggu saat bekerja, menambah keseganan kedua adiknya.

"Siapa?" Jisoo bertanya menatap lembut adik perempuannya. Punggungnya di sandarkan pada sandaran kursi. Pegal juga punggungnya tegak sejak tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa kasih tau sekarang." Jihoon menatap bingung kakaknya yang sekarang sedang tertawa pelan. Jarang sekali Jisoo tertawa seperti itu akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau ini, sekarang sudah bisa main rahasia denganku ya." Jisoo mencodongkan badannya, lalu mencubit gemas kedua pipi bulat adiknya. Jisoo juga tertawa pelan. Sedangkan Jihoon hanya cemberut dengan tangannya yang berusaha melepaskan pipinya dari tangan Jisoo.

" _Oppa_ menyebalkan sekali." Jihoon terpekik sebal dan langsung mendapat gelak tawa dari kakaknya.

"Adik kecilku yang manis ini lucu sekali." Jisoo masih saja mencubit kedua pipi bulat Jihoon. Menariknya berlawanan arah hingga memerah dan Jihoon memekik kesakitan.

" _Oppa_! Aku sudah besar. Aku sudah 24 tahun, sudah lulus kuliah dan sudah bekerja. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _oppa_."

Jisoo menghentikan tawanya dan menarik tangannya. Jihoon sudah marah, akan susah kalau Jihoon marah nanti. "Iya, adik perempuanku yang sudah besar." Jisoo tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang tersenyum lebar dan bangga.

"Sudah sana kembali ke kamarmu! Sudah hampir larut." Jisoo kembali memasang kacamatanya. Laki-laki pekerja keras itu kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di mejanya. Sedangkan Jihoon berjalan keluar ruangan dengan senyum yang terus mengembang.

Bahkan senyum lebar Jihoon masih setia terlukis di wajah manisnya, sampai Jihoon memasuki kamarnya. Di dalam kamar gadis imut itu, adiknya sudah duduk bersila di atas kasurnya dengan di tangannya terdapat buku novel miliknya. "Biar kutebak apa yang terjadi di sana." Chan bersuara sambil menutup novel milik Jihoon, lalu disimpannya di atas meja nakas samping kasur Jihoon. "Sudah pasti _hyung_ meluangkan waktunya untuk bertemu calon kakak iparku."

Jihoon duduk di hadapan adiknya masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Gadis itu mengangguk semangat sebelum terdengar suara cerianya. "Sebentar lagi _nuna_ mu yang manis ini akan jadi milik orang lain." Chan tertawa mendengar nada bangga dari kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu. " _Ya_! Kenapa tertawa?" Jihoon memukul lengan Chan dengan wajahnya yang kini berganti sebal. Membuat adiknya makin terpingkal.

"Baik, _nuna_ ku yang manis, imut, dan cantik." Chan berusaha menghentikan tawanya begitu Jihoon tidak berhenti memukulnya. Walaupun badan Jihoon mungil, tapi tenaganya jangan diremehkan. Pernah sekali, cubitan Jihoon membekas di tangannya selama sebulan dan berwarna biru keunguan dan itu sangat sakit.

" _Nuna_ tidak bilang kita ingin jalan-jalan bersama _hyung_?" pertanyaan dari Chan membuat Jihoon terdiam, kemudian menggeleng dengan wajah blanknya. " _Omona_ , aku lupa, Chan- _ie_."

Chan hanya memasang wajah maklumnya. Ya memang seperti itu sifat _nuna_ tersayangnya. Kalau sudah terlalu gembira dengan satu acara, yang lainnya pasti dilupakan. Sudah terlalu sering Jihoon seperti itu. Chan saja sudah lupa berapa kali Jihoon melupakannya.

"Ya sudahlah, _nuna_ kan memang seperti itu." Chan beranjak dari kasur, setelah menghembuskan nafasnya. Membuat Jihoon memasang wajah bersalahnya. " _Mianhae_ Chan- _ie_ , jangan marah."

Chan hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya. "Besok aku yang bilang waktu sarapan." Mana bisa Chan marah pada _nuna_ kesayangannya itu. Jihoon selalu punya cara agar Chan dapat memaafkannya. Lagipula, selama ini hanya Jihoon yang selalu menemani dan mengkhawatirkan Chan. " _Jaljayo nuna_."

" _Eo jaljayo nae dongsaeng_."

.

.

Sementara itu di ruangan kerja, Jisoo terlihat sedang membaca beberapa lembar kertas dengan wajah seriusnya. Sesekali membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot dengan keningnya yang mengkerut. Hingga di lembar yang terakhir, seringaian terlukis di wajah Jisoo. "Hmm, Kwon Soonyoung ya. Laki-laki yang menarik. Terlalu menarik. Tapi tidak pantas untuk Jihoon."

Jisoo mengambil ponselnya, kemudian men _dial_ nomor yang sangat dihafalnya. Setelah selesai, menempelkan layar ponselnyake daun telinga. Tepat pada dering ke-2 suara sapaan terdengar.

"Aku mau, kau cari segala sesuatu tentang Kwon Soonyoung dan Neo _Company_." suara berat langsung terdengar dan wajah Jisoo pun berubah dingin. Tidak sehangat saat bersama Jihoon tadi.

"Oh iya satu lagi. Cari tau hubungan Soonyoung dan Jihoon sudah sejauh mana." Jisoo langsung saja memutuskan sambungan telponnya tanpa menunggu balasan dari seberang sana.

Jisoo menatap figura foto dirinya bersama Jihoon, Chan, dan kedua orang tua mereka saat sedang berlibur di Jeju. Sudah lama sekali foto itu diambil. Saat dia berumur 17 tahun. Saat itu sebulan setelah hari ulang tahunnya, Jihoon, yang saat itu berumur 12 tahun, merengek pada kedua orang tuanya untuk liburan ke Jeju, mengunjungi sahabat lamanya. Dan lusanya langsung saja mereka pergi ke Jeju. Berlibur di pulau indah itu selama dua minggu. Jisoo sangat senang, ayahnya benar-benar melepas pekerjaan selama mereka berlibur. Dan saat itu Jisoo merasa keluarganya sangat bahagia dan hangat.

Kedua mata Jisoo beralih pada foto di sebelahnya. Foto kedua orang tuanya yang sedang duduk di pasir pantai memandang gelombang air laut dengan wajah bahagia. Dengan kepala ibunya di pundak ayahnya dan tangan kanan ayahnya memeluk erat pinggang ibunya. Saat itu Chan yang mengambil gambar kedua orang tuanya secara diam-diam. Jarang sekali mereka melihat ayah mereka _skinship_. Ayahnya adalah seorang yang tidak suka dengan sentuhan.

Setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipi tirus Jisoo. Pancaran matanya sarat akan kerinduan yang amat dalam. Jisoo sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Omelan ibunya saat membangunkannya, omelan ayahnya saat Jihoon dan Chan bertengkar, nasihat ayahnya, pelukan ibunya, perhatian keduanya, kebisingan saat ibunya mengganggu ayahnya. Semuanya. Semua momen indah bersama kedua orang tuanya, Jisoo rindukan.

" _Appa eomma bogoshipoyo._ "

.

.

" _NUNA IRONA! PALLI IRONA! NUNA PALLIWA!_ "

Suara teriakan Chan serta ketukan pintu yang Jihoon dengar saat membuka matanya. Jihoon mendengus begitu ketukan pintu bertambah berisik dengan teriakan adiknya. "Chan! Berisik!" dengan sekuat tenaga Jihoon melempar bantal di dekatnya ke arah pintu hingga menimbulkan bunyi. Setelah itu Jihoon kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya. Gadis manis itu berniat melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun,

" _NUNA PALLIWA_! JADI PERGI TIDAK SIH?" ketukan pintu semakin membabi buta dengan teriakan Chan yang semakin keras disertai nada sebalnya.

Jihoon mendesah pelan. Dia baru ingat kalau hari ini sudah janji menemani Chan pergi, sekalian juga belanja untuk acara lamaran Soonyoung. "Iya sebentar." Jihoon segera beranjak dari kasurnya bersamaan dengan suara ketukan pintu yang menghilang.

Setelah dua puluh menit, Jihoon keluar kamar dengan _hoodie_ hijau dan _legging_ hitam yang sudah membalut badan mungilnya. Rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda menambah kesan manis walaupun tidak ada riasan di wajah imutnya.

" _Nuna_ lama sekali sih. Tidak berniat pergi ya?" omelan Chan yang menyambut Jihoon di ruang makan. Membuat wajah Jihoon menekuk saat duduk di depan Jisoo yang sedang meminum teh miliknya. "Ya maaf sih."

"Kalian hari ini pergi ke mana?" Jisoo bertanya setelah meletakkan kembali cangkir teh. Jihoon yang sedang memakan roti langsung menatap Jisoo dengan wajah kaget. Tidak biasanya _oppa_ nya yang super sibuk itu sarapan di rumah.

" _Oppa_ tidak pergi ke kantor?" Jihoon malah balik bertanya setelah mengamati Jisoo yang mengenakan pakaian santai. Jisoo tertawa kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, Jihoon- _ie_ , _oppa_ mau menemanimu dan Chan jalan-jalan."

Jihoon langsung saja memasang wajah antusiasnya, sedangkan Chan tersenyum lebar. " _Jinjja_?" Jisoo hanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Membuat Jihoon memekik senang. Dan dengan semangat gadis manis itu menghabiskan sarapannya.

Benar saja. Jisoo selama seharian ini menemani kedua adiknya yang berisik itu jalan-jalan. Jihoon yang sejak pagi tak henti-hentinya memasang senyum manisnya, selalu saja menempel pada Jisoo, membuat Chan mendengus sebal. _Giliran ada Jisoo_ Hyung _nempel terus_ , _giliran yang susah-susah aku yang ditempelin, nyebelin ya._

" _Nuna_ pulang yuk. Sudah sore lho." Jihoon melihat jam di ponselnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam. Sudah seharian mereka jalan-jalan bersama Jisoo.

"Kita makan malam dulu ya, Chan _-ie_." Jisoo yang membalas. Saat ini ketiganya sedang jalan-jalan sekitar pertokoan baju. Baru saja mereka selesai belanja pakaian untuk acara hari minggu besok.

Chan mengangguk pelan. "Eh, _nuna_ tidak pergi hari ini?"Chan bertanya pada Jihoon, setelah teringat sesuatu. Biasanya malam minggu Jihoon selalu pergi dengan Soonyoung. Ya seperti kebanyakan pasangan kekasih di luaran sana.

Jisoo yang tertarik dengan pembicaraan kedua adiknya itu menoleh menatap Jihoon yang sedang berpikir. " _Aniya_ , dia sedang ada kelas."

"Loh, kelasnya sampai sore sekarang?" Chan bertanya dengan wajah bingung. Membuat Jisoo berkerut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Jisoo tahu siapa yang dibicarakan keduanya. Namun yang membuat Jisoo bingung itu masalah kelas.

"Lusa anak didiknya kan lomba, jadi ya hari ini sampai sore." Chan hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sedangkan Jisoo terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Laki-laki itu nampak merenung dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam menatap aspal yang dipijaknya.

" _Oppa_ , kita makan di mana?" Jihoon bertanya setelah sekian lama mereka berjalan dan Jisoo hanya diam saja. Hening. Jisoo tidak menjawab. Membuat Jihoon menoleh kebelakang. Jisoo berjalan di belakang Jihoon dan Chan. " _Oppa_ ," Jihoon menepuk lengan Jisoo, setelah berada di samping kakaknya itu, hingga membuat Jisoo tersentak.

"Kita makan di mana, _hyung_?" Chan yang mengulang pertanyaan melihat Jisoo yang menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan bingung. Chan sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan Jisoo, mengerutkan keningnya. _Apa_ hyung _sedang ada masalah?_

"Di rumah makan depan sana saja ya." Kedua adiknya hanya mengangguk walaupun di kepala mereka banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar. Kakak tertua mereka terlihat aneh sekali.

.

.

"Ada yang kau lewatkan di informasi itu." Suara dingin Jisoo memecah kesunyian taman halaman rumahnya. Malam itu, setelah mereka pulang jalan-jalan, Jisoo langsung saja menyuruh kedua adiknya untuk masuk kamar dengan wajah seriusnya. Membuat kedua adiknya cepat-cepat masuk kamar dengan raut wajah bingung. Sedangkan Jisoo, setelah membersihkan diri dan memastikan kedua adiknya tidur, langsung ke halaman rumah dengan membawa ponsel dan tab miliknya.

"Tidak. Kau pasti melewati hal yang penting!" Jisoo membentak lawan bicaranya. Sorot matanya berubah tajam dan rahangnya mengeras.

"Jihoon dan Chan tadi membicarakan anak didik. Dia pasti mengajar sesuatu, bodoh." Kali ini Jisoo menggeram. Laki-laki itu sedang menahan amarahnya, agar kedua adiknya tidak terbangun.

"Aku tidak mau tau. Kau cari yang benar siapa dia, pekerjaaannya, keluarganya, seluk-beluk tentang dia. Semuanya. Kau dengar? Semuanya! Dan aku mau empat jam lagi sudah ada di meja kerjaku di rumah." Jisoo menghembuskan nafasnya setelah memutus sambungan telepon dengan kasar. Kedua mata sipitnya terpejam dengan kepalanya yang mengadah ke langit. Laki-laki itu sedang mengatur emosinya. Berbicara dengan bawahan _tangan_ _kanan_ nya, membuat emosinya naik. Kalau saja _tangan_ _kanan_ nya tidak sedang cuti karena istrinya melahirkan, sudah pasti tidak jadi seperti ini.

Jisoo berjalan menuju bangku taman, tempat di mana dia meletakkan tabnya. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sana, setelah menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana, lalu mengaktifkan tabnya. _Wallpaper_ bergambar kedua orang tuanya langsung terpasang begitu layar tabnya menyala. Layarnya bergambar ibunya yang sedang _selfie_ bersama ayahnya yang sedang tidur. Itu adalah foto terakhir yang ibunya kirim sebelum mereka pergi untuk selamanya. Saat itu kedua orang tuanya pergi ke Jepang karena ayahnya harus bertemu dengan pemilik perusahaan hiburan ternama, sedangkan ibunya menemani.

Jisoo mengusap lembut layar tabnya bersamaan dengan tetesan-tetesan air matanya berjatuhan membasahi layar tabnya. " _Appa_ , aku sudah berjanji akan selalu menjaga Jihoon dan Chan. Aku minta maaf jika caraku nantinya salah."

Jisoo menarik nafasnya. " _Eomma_ _appa_ _uri_ Jihoon- _ie_ sudah besar, dia besok akan dilamar. Sebentar lagi dia akan menikah, tapi ada masalah dengan calonnya. Maafkan aku jika nanti akan menyakiti anak kesayangan _appa_. _Eomma_ aku juga minta maaf jika nanti membuat Jihoon selalu menangis. Aku hanya ingin melindungi keluarga kita. Aku yang akan terus menjaga kedua adikku sampai aku tidak mampu lagi bernafas."

Jisoo memandang langit hitam di atasnya. Menatap langit yang kosong. Tidak ada bintang yang terlihat dan bulan pun tertutup awan. Layaknya hati Jisoo yang kosong. Yang selalu merasa sepi tanpa kehadiran kedua orang tuanya.

" _Appa eomma_ apapun yang terjadi Jihoon dan Chan akan selalu ada di jangkauanku. Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan seseorang mengambil mereka dari jangkauanku. Sekalipun itu anak Tuan Kwon."

.

.

Pagi itu, bel rumah keluarga Lee sudah berbunyi nyaring. Jisoo yang saat itu sedang membaca berlembar-lembar kertas, langsung beranjak dari tempatnya, dan langsung berjalan menuju jendela besar di belakang meja kerjanya. Jisoo menyibak tirai jendela berwarna emas itu dan cahaya matahari langsung menerobos masuk ruangan yang temaram itu. Kedua mata sipit itu semakin sipit ketika melihat pemandangan di bawah sana. Jisoo dapat melihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru turun dari mobil bersama seorang laki-laki berambut _blonde_. Jisoo merasa familiar dengan laki-laki berambut _blonde_ itu. Dengan segera Jisoo membuka-buka kertas di tangannya. Mencari apa ada informasi tentang laki-laki itu pada kertas informasi yang diberikan bawahannya tadi subuh.

"Wen Junhui, 29 tahun. Sepupu jauh Kwon Soonyoung, sudah menikah 3 tahun lalu dengan seorang bernama Xu Minghao namun belom memiliki anak. Untuk sementara menggantikan posisi Kwon Soonyoung sebagai presdir _Neo Company_ dan menetap di Seoul hingga Soonyoung menikah. Aslinya, Wen Junhui adalah pemilik _Luxury Company_ yang bergerak di bidang elektronik dan hiburan." Jisoo membaca dengan suara pelan, kemudian membelalakan matanya. " _Luxury Company?_ " Sekelebat bayangan masala lalu berputar di otaknya.

" _Jimin-_ ah, _kumohon kau mengerti. Ini projek besar."_

" _Tapi,_ oppa _, kau akan meninggalkanku dan anak-anak lebih dari dua bulan. Pikirkan perasaan anak-anak juga_ oppa! _Masih banyak projek_ _yang lain kan tidak perlu_ Luxury _juga."_

" _Jimin-_ ah, _kumohon mengerti lah! Aku bekerja untukmu dan juga anak-anak."_

" _Perasaanku tidak enak,_ oppa. _Kumohon kau juga mengerti. Hiks."_

" _Kau selalu minta untuk mengerti dirimu, tapi apakah pernah kau mengerti aku? Aku bekerja mati-matian untuk membahagiakanmu dan anak-anak. Apa kau pernah mengerti itu? Kau yang selalu mengatur pekerjaanku, mana_ project _yang harus kuambil dan mana yang kutolak. Tidak tahu kah kau betapa malunya aku saat menolak_ project _itu. Bahkan_ imej _ku di depan pemilik perusahaan_ entertainment _adalah seorang komposer sombong yang sering menolak_ project _besar. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan itu kan?_ "

Jisoo meremas kertas yang dipegangnya. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata yang mengalir di pipi kanannya. Pertama kalinya Jisoo melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya karena perusahaan bernama _Luxury Company_ itu. Pertama kalinya juga Jisoo melihat ibunya menangis, dan itu sangat menyakiti hatinya. Saat itu Jisoo berumur 17 tahun-beberapa bulan setelah mereka pulang dari Jeju. Malam itu terbangun karena mendengar suara bentakkan ayahnya dan tangisan Chan. Jisoo bergegas ke kamar adiknya dan melihat Chan menangis kencang, dan Jihoon yang terbaring di kasurnya menatap atap kamar dengan kosong, namun pipinya basah dengan air mata. Adik perempuannya itu menangis dalam diam.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketukan pintu mampu membuyarkan semua film yang berputar di kepala Jisoo. Dengan segera Jisoo menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka dan terlihat lah Chan.

" _Hyung_ , Soonyoung _Hyung_ sudah da- _hyung_ menangis?" Chan bergegas menghampiri Jisoo. Berdiri di depan kakak tertuanya dengan raut wajah yang khawatir. Sedangkan Jisoo hanya memasang senyum tipisnya. "Kenapa _hyung?_ Apa _hyung_ sedang ada masalah?"

Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengusak rambut adik laki-lakinya. " _Aniya_ Chan- _ie,_ _hyung_ hanya terpikir _eomma_ dan _appa_ saja tadi." Jisoo berusaha mencoba membuat Chan percaya padanya. Jisoo kemudian berjalan mendahului Chan yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. " _Kajja_ jangan membuat tamu kita menunggu terlalu lama."

Chan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan kakaknya. Namun, tanpa sengaja kedua matanya menangkap kertas reamasan yang terdapat foto seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. _Bukannya itu Jun hyung? Untuk apa hyung menyimpan fotonya?_

Chan bergerak mengambil foto Jun, namun, seruan Jisoo di ambang pintu menghentikannya. "Chan- _ie palliwa_! Tidak baik membuat orang menunggu." Chan langsung berlari keluar ruangan. Bersama dengan Jisoo, Chan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

.

.

Ruang tamu berubah mencekam sejak setengah jam yang lalu, setelah Soonyoung mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya. Jisoo sejak tadi hanya diam memandang tajam Soonyoung dan Jun dengan wajah dinginnya. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan di wajah Jisoo. Chan dan Jihoon juga menyadarinya.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan hubungan kalian. Sejak awal bukannya sudah _oppa_ bilang kalau _oppa_ tidak menyukai Soonyoung?" Jisoo mengeluarkan suaranya yang membuat seluruh yang ada di ruang tamu membelalakan matanya. Lalu, Jisoo beralih menatap tajam Jihoon yang kini bersiap untuk melayangkan protesnya. " _Oppa_ tidak mau dengar apapun, Lee Jihoon!" suara tegas Jisoo dapat membuat Jihoon dan juga Chan tersentak. Pasalnya, tidak pernah Jisoo membentak Jihoon.

"Soonyoung hanya seorang pelatih _dance_ mau kasih makan apa nanti adikku? Seberapa besar sih gaji pengajar tidak tetap sepertimu? Kau pikir bisa memberi makan Jihoon kepingan cd? Adikku bukan radio."

Chan juga Jihoon benar-benar terbelalak kaget mendengar semua ucapan Jisoo. Mereka benar-benar kaget melihat kakak tertua mereka seperti ini. Jisoo selalu hangat tidak pernah sedingin ini saat bersama mereka. Sedangkan Jun sudah menatap nyalang Jisoo yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Maaf, tapi saya masih bisa menghidupi Jihoon dengan keringat sendiri, walaupun tidak semewah dengan apa yang yang _hyung_ berikan, tapi saya berjanji akan selalu membahagiakan Jihoon." Soonyoung berucap yang membuat Jihoon menatap haru kekasihnya sedangkan Chan tersenyum bangga melihat kesungguhan calon kakak iparnya.

Jisoo hanya memasang senyum meremehkan dan menatap rendah laki-laki di depannya. "Cih janji. Apa yang kau berikan? Cinta? Kau mau memberi adikku makan cinta? Angin? Batu? Kepingan cd? Aku tidak setuju. Jihoon satu-satunya adik perempuanku, tidak akan kuserahkan pada laki-laki tidak bermodal."

" _Oppa_ cukup!" Jihoon menjerit seraya berdiri. Wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah. Jisoo memang sudah keterlaluan pikirnya. Walaupun Soonyoung memang hanya bekerja sebagai pelatih _dance_ tapi Jihoon yakin, Soonyoung tidak akan pernah membiarkannya kelaparan, karena Soonyoung adalah seorang yang bertanggung jawab.

"Aku mencintai Soonyoung karena hatinya bukan karena apa yang dia miliki. Aku tidak peduli hartanya, asalkan aku bahagia bersamanya itu sudah cukup." Jihoon menjerit dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal di samping badannya. Sekuat mungkin Jihoon menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar. Gadis manis dengan terusan berwarna soft pink itu tidak ingin memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya kepada semua orang.

Secara mengejutkan, Soonyoung berlutut di hadapan Jisoo. Membuat yang lainnya membelalakan matanya. "Saya akan bertanggung jawab penuh, _hyung_. Jadi kumohon, restui kami. Biarkan saya menikahi Jihoon. Saya sangat mencintai adik perempuan _hyung_ ini." Soonyoung menundukkan kepalanya dengan bahu yang bergetar. Soonyoung benar-benar menunjukkan kesungguhannya.

"Soonyoung apa yang kau lakukan?" Jun menggeram menatap sepupunya. Laki-laki Cina itu tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah sepupunya dan pemikiran Jisoo. Jun berusaha untuk menarik Soonyoung kembali berdiri, namun Soonyoung tetap pada pendiriannya "Jika dia tidak mau menerimamu, yasudah kita pulang saja. Untuk apa menjatuhkan harga dirimu?"

"Bangun! Aku tidak suka ada orang yang berlutut di hadapanku." Jisoo beranjak dari sofa tanpa memperdulikan Soonyoung. "Jihoon masuk kamar! Acaranya sudah selesai dan aku tidak mengubah pendirianku."

Jihoon menggeleng kuat. " _Andwaeyo_! Aku akan tetap bersama Soonyoung." Jihoon masih diam di tempatnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam Jisoo yang sedang mendekatinya. "Aku mencintai Soonyoung, _oppa_. Sudah lama kami berhubungan."

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Lee Jihoon! Sekarang masuk kamarmu! Jangan menentang _oppa_!" Jisoo membentak Jihoon di depan wajah gadis manis itu. Membuat Chan yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dalam diam, langsung berdiri di sebelah Jihoon. Chan mana bisa diam saja melihat _nuna_ kesayangannya dibentak. " _Hyung_!"

"Kau juga Chan, masuk kamar!" Jisoo beralih membentak adik bungsunya, namun, Chan tetap diam di tempatnya, begitu juga Jihoon. Membuat Jisoo menggeram dan langsung menyeret kedua adiknya ke dalam kamar. Jihoon dan Chan sontak langsung saja berontak dan berteriak menolak. Membuat Soonyoung yang sejak tadi menunduk langsung mengadahkan kepalanya. Melihat orang yang paling dicintainya sedang diseret kakaknya sendiri.

"Jihoon- _ie_ ," bergegas Soonyoung mengikuti Jisoo, berniat untuk menolong Jihoon juga Chan. Namun, ditahan Jun. "Kita pulang! Sudah tidak ada urusan kita di sini."

Jun langsung menarik Soonyoung keluar rumah keluarga Lee. Membawa laki-laki berambut biru itu ke dalam mobil dengan berontakan Soonyoung. "Hyung lepaskan! Biarkan aku menolong Jihoon!" Jun tidak mengindahkan teriakan Soonyoung. Laki-laki Cina itu malah duduk dengan tenang di samping Soonyoung seraya memainkan ponselnya.

"Jalan saja _ajeossi_! Tidak usah pedulikan anak itu." Soonyoung memandang tajam sepupunya yang masih fokus dengan ponsel itu. Makin kesal Soonyoung saat mobil yang ditumpanginya mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah kekasihnya.

" _Hyung_ , kau apa-apaan sih? Aku sedang memperjuangkan cintaku." Soonyoung berteriak di depan wajah Jun. Laki-laki itu sedang meluapkan amarahnya. Sedangkan Jun hanya menatap Soonyoung sebentar, setelahnya fokus kembali dengan ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau perjuangkan hah? Kakaknya Jihoon sudah menginjak-injak harga dirimu. Untuk apa diperjuangkan lagi? Sudahlah. Kau membuat malu keluarga Kwon, tau?" Soonyoung hanya mendengus. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk Jihoon, tapi kenapa semua orang tidak menghargainya? Hanya berlutut apanya yang membuat malu? Toh dia tidak melakukan kejahatan sampai harus mendekam di buih. Sepupunya ini terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

.

.

Kembali ke rumah keluarga Lee. Suara teriakan Jisoo dan Chan, serta suara pekikkan Jihoon terdengar mengisi rumah bergaya minimalis itu. Jisoo berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Jihoon, sedangkan kedua adiknya duduk di lantai. Dengan keadaan Jihoon yang wajahnya sudah basah karena air mata, begitu juga Chan yang berusaha menenangkan _nuna_ nya dan terkadang membela kakak tersayangnya itu.

" _Oppa_ , kumohon, aku mencintai Soonyoung." Jihoon terisak dengan suaranya yang serak. Sudah lelah dia adu teriakan dengan kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Apa yang salah dari Soonyoung _Hyung_? Dia baik kok dengan Jihoon _Nuna_. Selama ini Soonyoung _Hyung_ yang selalu menjaga Jihoon _Nuna_ saat _hyung_ tidak ada." Chan kembali bersuara yang membuat Jisoo menggeram.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun yang kalian katakan tentang Soonyoung. Tidak ada yang berubah." Jisoo membentak kedua adiknya dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal di samping badannya. "Kalian tetap di dalam, Jangan pernah berani keluar!" Jisoo kemudian keluar ruangan lalu menutup serta mengunci pintu kamar Jihoon. Membuat Jihoon langsung berlari dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya.

" _Oppa_ , kumohon, buka pintunya. Hiks. _Oppa_ , buka pintunya. Hiks." Jihoon berteriak dengan isak tangisnya. Terus menggedor pintu kamarnya, berharap Jisoo membukakan pintu. Sedangkan Chan hanya dapat menangis dalam diam melihat _nuna_ kesayangannya seperti itu.

" _Nuna_ , hentikan! Nanti tanganmu bisa sakit." Chan menghampiri Jihoon, kemudian memeluk kakak kesayangannya itu. "Hentikan _nuna_!" sedangkan Jihoon masih berteriak minta dibukakan pintu dengan tangannya yang masih menggedor-gedor pintu kamar. " _Nuna_ kumohon hentikan! Jangan menyakiti diri sendiri!"

Seakan tuli, Jihoon tidak mendengarkan adik kesayangannya itu. Jihoon masih melakukan kegiatannya. Membuat air mata semakin membasahi pipi Chan. Melihat betapa menyedihkan _nuna_ kesayangannya itu. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat Jihoon seperti ini. _Nuna_ nya yang selama ini selalu menganggunya dan terlihat kuat, begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan. Chan tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Jisoo kali ini. Jisoo tega sekali pada adik perempuan satu-satunya.

.

.

Sang surya sudah mulai menggantikan tugas sang rembulan menyinari bumi. Sinarnya mulai menembus cela-cela hordeng di kamar Jihoon yang gelap. Telihat Chan yang sedang duduk menyeder pada tempat tidur Jihoon dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang menutup. Sedangkan Jihoon masih duduk di depan pintu dengan kedua matanya yang menatap lantai dengan kosong dan juga air matanya yang masih membentuk anak sungai di kedua pipinya. Jihoon masih menangis dalam diam.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Permisi, nona muda, tuan muda,sarapannya sudah siap." Ketukan pintu dari Son _Ahjumma_ mampu membangunkan Chan dari tidurnya. Namun, tidak membuat Jihoon bergeming dari tempatnya.

Chan bergegas ke depan pintu. Berjongkok di samping Jihoon. " _Ahjumma_ , pintunya di kunci _hyung_ dari luar." Suara serak Chan terdengar. Setelah itu tidak terdengar suara apapun dari luar. Sepertinya Son _Ahjumma_ sedang meminta kunci pada Jisoo.

Chan menoleh melihat _nuna_ nya yang masih sama kondisinya seperti semalam, kembali merasa sedih. Chan menyentuh pergelangan tangan Jihoon yang terasa hangat. " _Nuna_ ," Chan memanggil Jihoon dengan pelan. Namun, Jihoon tidak merespon. Bahkan Jihoon tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Membuat raut wajah Chan berubah panik. " _Nuna_ , kau mendengarku? _Nuna_!"

Jihoon masih diam tidak bergerak. Membuat kristal bening berlomba-lomba keluar dari kedua mata sipit Chan membuat jejak anak sungai di pipinya. Chan mendudukan dirinya, kemudian memeluk kedua lututnya. Sakit hatinya melihat Jihoon seperti ini. " _Nuna_ , jangan seperti ini kumohon. Jangan seperti ini kumohon, _nuna_."

Sedangkan Jihoon masih diam tidak bergerak. Namun kedua pipinya kembali basah oleh air mata. Mendengar suara tangis adiknya, kembali membuat anak sungai dikedua pipi bulatnya.

~T.B.C~

* * *

chap 1 nya sudah datang...

karena lagi seneng jadi langsung kasih chap 1 ini...

aku kan ikut lomba kemaren sebelum un terus aku kepilih sebagai penulis terpilih yeaahhhh... walaupun ga menang gapapa lah...

ambil si Joshua jadi cast cowonya wkwkwkwk lagi demen sama tu orang comeback ganteng banget kan jadi mengalihkan duniaku yaampun

aku ikutan dua lomba nulis lagi doain biar menang kalo ga ya jadi penulis terpilih lagi lumayan beli bukunya ada diskonan wkwkwkwk

jangan lupa review yaaa


	3. Chapter 2

_**Because I Love You Chapter 2**_

Seorang gadis bertumbuh tinggi bak model terlihat berdiri di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Lee. Di telinga kanan gadis itu menempel ponsel, sedangkan tangan kirinya sedang memencet bel sejak tadi. Gadis itu berdecak saat nomor yang dituju tidak dapat dihubungi. "Kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi sih? Chan juga lagi."

Seingat gadis itu, Jihoon tidak pergi kemana-mana bulan ini. Lagipula, baru tiga hari yang lalu Jihoon bilang padanya, kalau Soonyoung berniat untuk melamar di depan keluarganya. Tapi kenapa rumah Jihoon terlihat sepi sekali, seperti tidak ada kehidupan saja.

"Ini pada kemana sih?" gadis itu makin brutal memencet bel rumah Jihoon. "Jihoon- _ie_! Chan- _ie_!" bahkan sekarang berteriak memanggil-manggil Jihoon dan juga Chan. Hingga membuat Son _Ahjumma_ keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

" _Ahjumma_!" gadis itu memekik senang begitu melihat Son _Ahjumma_ berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampirinya. Langsung saja gadis itu menghentikan kegiatannya. "Jihoon- _ie_ nya ada kan?"

"Maaf nona Wonwoo," gadis yang dipanggil Wonwoo itu mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat Son _Ahjumma_ yang begitu panik dan tidak membukakan pintu gerbang untuknya. "nona Jihoon dan tuan muda sedang dikunciin di kamar oleh tuan. Sebaiknya nona pulang saja!"

Wonwoo masih memasang wajah bingungnya mendengar penjelasan Son _Ahjumma_ yang begitu panik dan cepat. Seperti dikejar-kejar sesuatu. "Loh, memang kenapa sampai dikunciin?" seingat Wonwoo Jisoo itu seorang yang baik dan lembut. Wonwoo sudah mengenal Jisoo sejak kecil. Bahkan sering Jisoo membantunya dan Jihoon mengerjakan tugas sekolah dulu. Dan sepenglihatannya selama ini, Jisoo sangat menyayangi Jihoon dan juga Chan. Tapi kenapa sekarang Jisoo malah mengunci kedua adiknya itu di kamar?

"Kemarin tuan bertengkar dengan nona muda dan tuan Soonyoung." Son _Ahjumma_ menjawab pelan dan membuat Wonwoo membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya. "Sudah ya nona pulang saja sekarang! Saya takut dimarahi tuan." Son _Ahjumma_ bergegas kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Wonwoo. Dari raut wajahnya pun terlihat kalau Son _Ahjumma_ begitu ketakutan. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan keluarga sahabatnya itu?

Wonwoo men _dial_ nomor yang dihapalnya selain nomor Jihoon, kemudian menempelkan layar ponselnya ke daun telinga. Sambil menunggu suara dari seberang _line_ telponnya, Wonwoo jalan ke mobilnya yang diparkir cukup jauh dari rumah Jihoon. Tepat beberapa meter sebelum sampai mobil, sapaan terdengar.

"Seungkwan- _ie_ , aku baru saja dari rumah Jihoon, tapi diusir Son _Ahjumma_." Wonwoo menyandar pada kap mobilnya dengan salah satu tangannya yang dilipat di depan dada. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan wajahnya yang kesal. Gadis itu tampak menggemaskan mengadu pada orang yang dihubunginya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya sedang ada masalah. Son _Ahjumma_ bilang, Jisoo _Oppa_ marah besar sampai Jihoon dan Chan dikunciin di kamar." Wonwoo menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang dibalut _high heels_ berwarna coklat setinggi tujuh sentimeter, sambil menjelaskan pada orang di sebrang _line_ telponnya.

"Hmm, mungkin Jisoo _Oppa_ menolak Soonyoung karena terlalu sayang Jihoon dan tidak ingin Jihoon menikah. Kau kan tau sendiri seberapa sayang dan dekatnya Jisoo _Oppa_ dengan Jihoon." Wonwoo tertawa pelan diakhir kalimat. Kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Wajah gadis itu berubah sedih.

"Padahal ini hari terakhirku di Seoul. Kenapa ingin pamitan saja susahnya minta ampun? Kau juga sudah pergi ke Jeju dan Jihoon tidak bisa ditemui. Menyebalkan sekali." Wonwoo kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu pengemudi dengan wajah cantiknya yang kesal setengah mati. Kembali berbicara sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya. "Yasudah, titip salam untuk Hansol ya, nanti malam pesawatku _take off_. Kau hati-hati juga di sana. _Annyeong_."

Setelah selesai, Wonwoo memasuki mobilnya, kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil setelah menutup rapat pintu mobilnya. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya. "Maafkan aku Jihoon- _ie_ karena tidak bisa membantumu. Aku harus menyusul Mingyu ke Amsterdam." Wonwoo memasang _sit bel_ dengan wajah sendunya. "Semoga Tuhan masih menginjinkan kita bertemu lagi ya, Jihoon- _ie_ , Chan- _ie_." Dan mobil Wonwoo mulai berjalan menjauhi rumah Jihoon dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

Siang itu, sekitar pukul setengah dua belas, seorang _bodyguard_ membuka pintu kamar Jihoon dan mempersilahkan Son _Ahjumma_ masuk dengan membawa makan siang milik kedua kakak-beradik itu. Chan langsung menatap antusias Son _Ahjumma_ , sedangkan Jihoon hanya menatap Son _Ahjumma_ dengan pandangan kosong. Son _Ahjumma_ tampak sedih sekali melihat tuan muda dan nona mudanya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Terlebih nona mudanya terlihat berantakan membuat Son _Ahjumma_ mendekati Jihoon kemudian merapikan rambut gadis manis itu. Tak lupa mengusap kedua pipi bulat Jihoon dengan sapu tangan basah yang dibawanya. Jihoon hanya menatap kosong Son Ahjumma yang menangis dalam diam, dengan tatapan kosong. Son _Ahjumma_ sudah mengurus Jihoon sejak gadis itu berumur 5 tahun. Saat itu ibunya Jihoon sedang kerepotan mengurus Jihoon yang aktif juga mengurus Chan yang masih bayi, juga mengurus rumah mereka. Son _Ahjumma_ juga sudah menganggap Jihoon sebagai anak sendiri karena sifat Jihoon yang periang dan sangat menghormatinya.

Kegiatan Son Ahjumma berhenti setelah _bodyguard_ milik Jisoo membentak, menyuruh wanita setengah baya itu untuk segera keluar. "Nona, makan yang banyak ya." Son _Ahjumma_ mengusap sayang pucuk kepala Jihoon, ketika gadis itu balas dengan senyum tipisnya. Son _Ahjumma_ mengusap pipinya yang basah oleh air mata, sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya. "Tuan muda juga makan yang banyak ya." Chan hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat jempolnya menjawab pertanyaan wanita setengah baya yang bekerja mengurus keluarganya.

"Son _Ahjumma_ cepatlah!" wanita setengah baya itu bergegas keluar dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Kemudian _bodyguard_ itu kembali mengunci kamar Jihoon.

" _Nuna_ , ayo makan. _Nuna_ pasti lapar kemarin malam kita kan belum sempat makan. Tadi pagi juga kita tidak sarapan." Chan sudah membawa makanan yang dibawa Son _Ahjumma_ tadi ke hadapan Jihoon. "Atau _nuna_ mau kusuapi?" Chan beseru riang menyiapkan peralatan makan. Sedangkan Jihoon hanya menatap Chan dengan pandangan kosong.

" _Nuna_ , buka mulutmu!" Chan menyodorkan sesendok penuh nasi beserta lauk-pauknya ke depan nulut Jihoon. Namun Jihoon hanya diam menatap Chan, lalu beralih menatap sendok di depannya dengan kosong. "Buka mulutmu, _nuna_! Kau harus makan!" Chan menatap sedih _nuna_ nya yang hanya menatap sendok di depannya. Kemudian Jihoon membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam lipatan tangannya. Tanda Jihoon menolak makan. Chan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

" _Nuna_ , kumohon jangan menyiksa diri sendiri!" kedua pipi Chan kembali terbentuk anak sungai. "Kumohon, _nuna_. Jangan seperti ini!" Jihoon hanya diam. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Makin membuat Chan sedih melihat kakak kesayangannya yang seperti itu. " _Nuna_ , kau membuat hatiku sakit."

Jihoon masih diam tidak bergerak. Sedangkan Chan sudah terisak keras. Beberapa detik kemudian Jihoon tumbang ke samping. Membuat Chan langsung hiteris memanggil-manggil Jihoon yang pingsan. " _Nuna_ , bangun! Bangun, _nuna_! Kau kenapa? Astaga, _nuna_ bangun!" Chan mengoyang-goyangkan badan Jihoon, berharap gadis itu bangun lalu mengatakan baik-baik saja. Tanpa sengaja, Chan menyentuh kulit lengan Jihoon yang terasa panas. Chan segera menempelkan secara bergantian punggung tangannya ke kening dan leher Jihoon. Panas. Badan _nuna_ nya panas.

"SON _AHJUMMA_! _HYUNG_! JISOO _HYUNG_! JIHOON _NUNA_ PANAS! _NUNA_ DEMAM! ASTAGA! SON _AHJUMMA_ _NUNA_ DEMAM! _HYUNG_!"

Chan berteriak panik. Tangannya masih menggoyang-goyangkan badan _nuna_ nya. Pipi laki-laki imut itu kembali basah oleh air mata. "Pada kemana sih? Astaga _nuna_ kumohon buka matamu!" Chan kini menepuk-nepuk pipi bulat Jihoon.

"SIAPAPUN YANG ADA DI LUAR BUKA PINTUNYA! AKU HARUS MEMBAWA _NUNA_ KU KE RUMAH SAKIT! _NUNA_ KU SAKIT! BUKA PINTUNYA!" Chan kini beralih menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Jihoon. Berharap _bodyguard_ yang tadi membuka pintunya, kembali membuka pintunya, dan Chan dapat membawa Jihoon ke rumah sakit. Takut sekali Chan dengan kondisi Jihoon yang seperti ini. Chan takut terjadi sesuatu pada _nuna_ kesayangannya.

"Tuan muda, tunggu sebentar ya, tuan sedang jalan pulang." Chan terdiam mendengar suara Son _Ahjumma_ di depan pintu yang terdengar panik juga. Chan menghembuskan nafasnya, sebelum suara seraknya terdengar. " _Ahjumma_ , tolong hubungi Kim _Uisa_!"

"Tapi-" suara Son _Ahjumma_ terdengarragu. "Tidak usah hubungi _hyung_. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada _nuna_ selagi kita menunggu _hyung_ datang." Chan mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauhi pintu kamar. Son _Ahjumma_ pasti sedang menuju ruang tengah untuk menghubungi dokter keluarga mereka. Chan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu mengusap rambut Jihoon dengan pandangan sedih.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, _nuna_."

.

.

Soonyoung sedang tidur-tiduran di kasurnya, saat Minghao, kakak iparnya masuk ke kamarnya dengan membawa makanan kesukaannya. Minghao yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di meja nakas sebelah kasur Soonyoung, sebelum duduk di samping laki-laki sipit itu.

"Soonyoung, makan!" suara gadis Cina itu terdengar kesal setengah mati, setelah melihat Soonyoung yang hanya tidur-tiduran. Sejak malam kemarin Soonyoung mogok makan, karena Jun yang tidak memperbolehkannya menolong Jihoon dan Chan. Dan itu membuat Minghao kesal.

"Aku mogok makan." Soonyoung membalikan badannya memunggungi Minghao. Membuat gadis imut itu mendengus sebal. Minghao kemudian memukul pantat Soonyoung dengan wajah kesalnya hingga membuat Soonyoung memekik kesakitan, lalu mendudukkan badannya dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Kubilang makan! Kenapa susah sekali sih kau ini? Sejak tadi _gege_ marah-marah terus, kau juga tidak mau makan. Kepalaku pusing mengurusimu yang seperti bayi." Omelan Minghao beruntun seperti kereta api. Gadis imut itu memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut sakit melihat kelakuan Soonyoung. Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya mendengus melihatnya.

"Aku mau makan kalau dibolehkan menyelamatkan Jihoon." Soonyoung bergumam dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Membuat Minghao yang mendengarnya dengan jelas langsung meliriknya tajam.

"Dari kemarin kau bicara seperti itu, sampai bosan aku mendengarnya. Yasudah selamatkan lah _Juliet_ mu tersayang itu, kalau perlu bawa kabur saja supaya kau bisa menikahinya. Bawa yang jauh sana!" Minghao mengomel lagi beranjak dari tempat tidur Soonyoung. Gadis itu kembali memijat pilipisnya yang kembali berdenyut, ketika berjalan keluar kamar Soonyoung. "Ah, kepalaku sakit sekali karena mengurusimu. Kenapa sih aku harus mengurus bayi besar sepertimu? Membuat kepalaku sakit." Minghao menutup pintu dengan keras. Menandakan gadis imut itu benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Soonyoung terlihat berpikir di kasurnya, setelah mendengar omelan Minghao. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu seperti mendapat pencerahan. Setelah puas beberapa menit merenung, dengan senyum sumringahnya, Soonyoung mengambil tas ranselnya yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamar. Kemudian berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya. Laki-laki sipit itu memasukan beberapa potong pakaian dan barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya ke dalam tas ransel yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Setelah selesai, Soonyoung menyimpannya di bawah tempat tidur.

"Jihoon- _ie_ , tunggu _Romeo_ mu."

Lima belas menit kemudian, Soonyoung keluar kamar dengan membawa nampan berisi piring kotor menuju dapur. Di dapur terlihat Minghao yang sedang membuat camilan. Gadis itu tampak fokus dengan adonan dibaskom yang ada dipelukannya.

"Itu tadi kau yang masak sendiri?" Soonyoung bertanya memecah keheningan dapur. Membuat Minghao yang sedang fokus terlonjak kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan baskom dipelukannya. Soonyoung hanya terkekeh pelan melihat wajah kaget Minghao yang belepotan adonan. Menurutnya lucu sekali.

" _Aigoo_ kau mengagetkanku." Minghao melirik sebentar Soonyoung yang sedang mencuci peralatan makannya. "Iya, _gege_ yang menyuruhku. Supaya kau tidak tumbang karena tidak mau makan." Lanjut Minghao bersamaan dengan Soonyoung yang selesai mencuci. Gadis itu sekarang sedang memasukan bahan-bahan membuat kue yang lain, kemudian mengaduknya.

"Enak sekali. Kupikir kau hanya bisa membuat masakan Cina saja. Ternyata bisa juga membuat masakan Korea. Kenapa tidak membuka rumah makan saja, daripada bosan di rumah?" Minghao meletakkan baskomnya, kemudian berjalan ke salah satu sudut dapur. Mengambil beberapa cetakan kue dan kertas roti berwarna putih yang sudah disiapkan. "Kau juga bisa membuka toko kue. Kuemu enak-enak."

"Aku mau sekali, Soonyoung. Tapi kan _gege_ melarangku. Katanya aku lebih baik mengurus rumah, tidak boleh bekerja." Soonyoung ikut membantu Minghao membungkus bagian dalam cetakan dengan kertas roti. Setelah selesai, mengolesinya dengan mentega. " _Gege_ bilang, perempuan yang sudah bersuami itu harus di rumah. Tidak boleh bekerja! Di rumah mengurus rumah, anak, suami juga. Padahal rumah sebesar ini juga ada banyak _maid_. Anak saja, Tuhan belum memberikan. Aku ingin bekerja tapi tidak boleh."

Soonyoung bekerja dalam diam sambil memperhatikan kakak iparnya yang imut itu. Minghao menghembuskan nafasnya panjang sebelum suaranya kembali terdengar. "Untung saja ada kau. Aku jadi merasa mengurusi anak yang bandel." Minghao tertawa sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mengisi cetakan kue dengan adonan yang sudah dibuatnya.

Soonyoung tahu betapa Minghao menginginkan anak. Sudah tiga setengah tahun Jun menikahi Minghao, dan selama itu, Tuhan belum juga menghadiahkan buah hati pada mereka. Sudah banyak yang Jun dan Minghao lakukan untuk mendapatkan anak. Tapi tetap saja, Tuhan belum percaya pada mereka untuk menitipkan seorang malaikat. Seringkali setiap Jun sedang keluar kota untuk perjalanan bisnis, setiap malam Soonyoung mendengar Minghao menangis, berdoa untuk meminta malaikat kecil hadir ditengah keluarga kecil mereka. Soonyoung juga bantu mereka dalam doa. Setiap minggu di depan patung Bunda Maria, Soonyoung berdoa untuk mereka, Jihoon, kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal, Chan, dan untuk anak didiknya.

"Aku baru sadar kau sudah rapi. Mau kemana? Sudah tidak memikirkan Jihoon, _eoh_?" Soonyoung tersadar dari pikirannya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Minghao yang beruntun. Minghao sudah memasukkan semua cetakan kue ke dalam oven, selama Soonyoung melamun. Soonyoung tertawa pelan. Minghao sudah kembali pada sifatnya yang ceria.

"Ada urusan sedikit. Setelah itu, aku ingin ke studio melihat anak-anak. Mungkin pulangnya agak larut." Soonyoung menjawab dan hanya mendapat anggukan kepala dari Minghao. "Makan malam saja duluan, jangan menungguku! Atau kau bisa mengganggu Jun _Hyung_ dikantornya. Minta Jung _Ajeossi_ yang mengantarmu."

Minghao tertawa, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat senyum terlukis di wajah tampan Soonyoung. Minghao begitu imut dan menggemaskan jika sedang tertawa. Kalau saja Soonyoung tidak bertemu Jihoon lebih dulu, sudah pasti Soonyoung akan jatuh hati pada gadis Cina itu dan berebutan dengan Jun. Sayangnya hati Soonyoung sudah jatuh begitu dalam pada Jihoon hingga keluar saja rasanya tak bisa.

"Aku pergi! Jangan menangis lagi! Dan jangan rindukan aku!" Soonyoung mengecup kilat pipi Minghao, lalu berlari keluar dapur. Membuat Minghao memekik kesal. Namun, setelah Soonyoung keluar rumah, Minghao kembali tertawa pelan. Gadis imut itu tahu, Soonyoung sedang menghiburnya agar tidak sedih dan merasa kesepian. Walaupun Soonyoung merepotkan seperti bayi, tapi Minghao tetap menyayanginya sebagai saudara.

"Kau memang punya cara sendiri untuk menyenangkan orang lain, Soonyoung _Gege_."

.

.

Setelah Chan menunggu selama dua puluh lima menit, pintu kamar Jihoon pun terbuka dan terlihat lah Jisoo dengan wajah paniknya, masuk tergesa-gesa dan langsung menggendong Jihoon. Kemudian menidurkan Jihoon di kasur dengan hati-hati. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kim _Uisa_ datang dan diikuti Son _Ahjumma_ dibelakangnya dengan membawa baskom kecil dan handuk kering.

"Sebaiknya kalian keluar, biar saya memeriksa nona Jihoon." Kim _Uisa_ berucap, melihat Chan dan Jisoo yang hanya menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan sedih. Sedangkan Son _Ahjumma_ sudah keluar dari kamar Jihoon, setelah meletakkan baskom dan handuk di meja belajar Jihoon.

" _Kajja hyung_." Chan menarik Jisoo keluar dari kamar _nuna_ nya dan memepersilahkan Kim _Uisa_ bekerja tanpa gangguan. Setelah kedua kakak beradik itu keluar. Perempuan yang sudah bekerja sebagai dokter keluarga Lee selama 30 tahun itu, mulai memeriksa Jihoon.

"Nasibmu menyedihkan sekali, nona Jihoon- _ie_ yang cantik."

.

.

Kamar Jihoon sudah berubah temaram. Hanya penerangan dari lampu tidur yang tertempel di samping tempat tidur. Terlihat Jihoon yang sedang tidur di kasurnya dengan handuk basah di keningnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Jihoon membuka matanya secara perlahan dan langsung mendengar suara Chan dan Jisoo yang bertengkar. Chan ingin menemani Jihoon yang sedang sakit, tapi Jisoo melarang dan menyuruh Chan untuk masuk kamar.

Jihoon menghembuskan nafasnya, setelah suara bentakan Jisoo. Jihoon merasa kalau Jisoo berubah. Kakak laki-laki yang sangat disayanginya itu sudah berubah menjadi dingin. Sudah tidak sehangat dulu, sebelum Jisoo lulus kuliah dan benar-benar sibuk dengan perusahaan _entertainment_ peninggalan ayah mereka. Sebelum kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Jihoon sangat dekat dengan Jisoo, Chan juga. Mereka bertiga sering sekali jalan-jalan bersama, makan bersama, bermain bersama, dan juga belajar bersama, bersama kedua sahabat dekat Jihoon juga yang bernama Wonwoo dan Seungkwan.

Empat bulan sebelum kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Seungkwan harus kembali ke Jeju karena ibunya pindah pekerjaan lagi. Sedangkan Wonwoo harus pergi ke Taiwan karena mengikuti pekerjaan orang tua. Menyebabkan Jihoon yang pada dasarnya seorang introvert dan sulit sekali bergaul, selalu bermain bersama Chan dan Jisoo di rumah. Dan karena itu membuat Jisoo, Chan, dan Jihoon semakin dekat. Ayah mereka yang sangat menyayangi Jihoon, menyuruh kedua anak laki-lakinya untuk selalu menjaga Jihoon dan ibu mereka yang sangat _over protective_ pada Jihoon menurun hingga ke dua anak laki-lakinya.

Tepat dua hari sebelum Jihoon genap berumur empat belas tahun, suara telepon rumahnya berdering. Jihoon yang malam itu sedang menunggu kedua orang tuanya pulang setelah seminggu melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya di Jepang, mengangkat telpon dan mendapat berita kalau pesawat yang ditumpangi kedua orang tuanya jatuh di lautan. Jihoon setelah mendengar berita itu langsung menjatuhkan gagang telepon dan terdiam dengan pandangan mata yang kosong, tapi kedua matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Jisoo yang baru pulang dari belajar kelompok di rumah temannya, mengerutkan keningnya melihat Jihoon hanya diam di samping telepon yang menyala. Jisoo segera menghampiri Jihoon, lalu menempelkan gagang telpon ke telingannya.

"Maaf, ini siapa?" Jisoo bertanya sambil menatap heran adik perempuannya. Kemudian matanya membulat begitu mendengar berita yang juga didengar oleh Jihoon. "Kau pasti bercanda kan? Kau berbohong kan tidak mungkin, baru saja _eomma_ mengirimiku pesan dan foto. _Ajeossi_ ini tidak benar kan?"

Setelah mendengar kebenarannya, Jisoo langsung terisak dan mengecek ponselnya. Melihat pesan dari _eomma_ nya yang dikirim dua jam yang lalu, saat dia sedang di jalan menuju rumah temannya, sedangkan pesawat yang ditumpangi kedua orang tuanya jatuh sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu. Jisoo langsung saja memeluk Jihoon yang masih terdiam dengan pipinya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Tuan muda, nona muda, kita doakan saja yang terbaik untuk tuan dan nyonya." Saat itu Son _Ahjumma_ yang masih muda berucap dengan isakan sambil menenangkan Chan yang menangis histeris digendongannya. Perempuan yang baru menginjak umur seperempat abad itu juga cukup terpukul mendengar musibah yang menimpa kedua majikannya yang baik itu.

Malam itu suhu badan Jihoon naik, hingga membuat Jisoo kembali menangis karena panik. Ini adalah kedua kalinya Jihoon panas tinggi. Yang pertama saat Jihoon berumur dua belas tahun, waktu kedua orang tua mereka bertengkar untuk pertama kalinya karena perusahaan Cina. Saat itu Jisoo langsung berteriak panik dan memanggil kedua orang tua mereka. Jihoon membaik karena selama dua hari ibunya selalu memeluk Jihoon. Dan karena Jihoon yang sakit, ayahnya langsung membatalkan semua urusannya. Selama dua hari menemani Jihoon di rumah. Tapi sekarang? Kedua orang tuanya belum ditemukan. Jadi Jisoo berteriak panik memanggil Son _Ahjumma_.

Jihoon total istirahat selama dua hari di kamar. Tepat saat hari ulang tahunnya, pihak penerbangan menghubungi keluarga mereka dan memberitahu kalau jasad kedua orang tanya sudah ditemukan. Jihoon langsung saja ingin ikut ke rumah sakit begitu mendengar suara Jisoo kalau mereka akan segera ke rumah sakit. Jisoo yang saat itu sedang lemas hanya menganggukkan kepalanya memperbolehkan kedua adiknya ikut. Jisoo sedang tidak bertenaga memaksa Jihoon yang keras kepala untuk tinggal di rumah. Bersama Son _Ahjumma_ , ketiga kakak beradik Lee itu pergi ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka harus menunggu giliran untuk melihat jasad kedua orang tua mereka. Dan pada saat itu Jihoon bertemu dengan Soonyoung. Saat itu Jisoo sedang mengurus administrasi, saat Soonyoung menghampiri Jihoon dan langsung memeluk gadis kecil itu. "Aku mengenalmu, jauh sebelum kita bertemu. Aku sama sepertimu. Kedua orang tuaku juga korban jatuhnya pesawat. kau harus kuat, Jihoon- _ie_! Aku akan selalu bersamamu, menjadi tempatmu bersandar. Ayo kita bersama sama berjuang melewati cobaan ini." Jihoon ingat sekali ucapan Soonyoung saat itu. Jihoon ingat Soonyoung merupakan teman satu sekolahnya. Mereka satu angkatan tapi tidak pernah sekelas. Jihoon juga sering mendengar nama Soonyoung disebut kedua orang tuanya. Soonyoung merupakan anak pasangan aktor penyanyi _rapper_ bernama Chanyeol dan penyanyi bernama Baekhyun yang mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Saat pemakaman pun Soonyoung datang dan kembali memeluknya saat Jisoo dan Son _Ahjumma_ sibuk menenangkan Chan yang menangis histeris setelah melihat foto kedua orang tuanya. Jihoon yang saat itu berdiri diam di depan foto kedua orang tuanya dengan pipi yang basah oleh air mata, mengabaikan ucapan belasungkawa dari teman-teman ataupun kolega kerja ayahnya. Ayahnya merupakan seorang komposer lagu ternama yang terkenal dengan nama Suga dan sedang merintis perusahaan _entertainment_ , membuat banyak sekali yang hadir di pemakaman kedua orang tuanya. Soonyoung yang baru datang dan melihat Jihoon, langsung memeluk Jihoon erat. Membuat gadis kecil itu langsung meraung di dada Soonyoung.

"Aku selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku selalu jadi sandaranmu. Menangislah Jihoon- _ie_! Jangan ditahan! Keluarkan semuanya!" itulah ucapan Soonyoung yang Jihoon dengar sebelum pandangannya mengabur. Jihoon kembali tumbang dengan suhu badan yang tinggi. Membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu panik dan salah satu dari teman ayahnya Jihoon langsung memanggil Jisoo dan Son _Ahjumma_. Dan itu adalah kali-mungkin-pertama Soonyoung bertemu dengan Jisoo.

Jihoon langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Gadis kecil itu dirawat intensif selama beberapa hari. Selama Jisoo mengurusi pemakaman dan Son _Ahjumma_ yang mengurusi Chan di rumah, Jihoon dijaga Soonyoung. Untuk sementara Jisoo menyerahkan adik perempuannya ke tangan Soonyoung walaupun ada sedikit rasa curiga pada anak yang kedua orang tuanya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini selalu dibantu ayahnya. Dan semenjak itu mereka dekat. Soonyoung selalu menjadi sandaran Jihoon di saat Jisoo mulai sibuk kuliah dan mengurusi perusahaan ayah mereka. Chan juga mulai menyibukkan diri dengan sekolah dan kursus-kursus yang sengaja diambilnya. Dan selama itu hanya Soonyoung yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

Pernah satu malam Jihoon berteriak pada Chan karena kesibukan adik laki-lakinya, Jisoo tidak ada saat itu karena sedang pergi ke Busan untuk menemui beberapa koleganya. Saat itu Jihoon marah besar karena selalu merasa kesepian di rumah. Setiap dia pulang ke rumah, rumah selalu kosong, hanya ada Son _Ahjumma_ yang menyambutnya. Entah Jisoo yang sedang sibuk di kantor atau Chan yang sibuk dengan kursusnya.

"Apa selama ini aku sudah mati bagimu, _eoh_? Kau selalu saja sibuk dengan kursus. Jika kau menyibukkan diri karena merindukan _eomma_ dan _appa_ , kau kan masih punya _nuna_ , Chan- _ie_. Kau bisa bicarakan denganku, jadi kita bisa sama-sama mencari caranya. Seharusnya aku ikut _eomma_ dan _appa_ saja."

" _Nuna_ maafkan aku, jangan bicara seperti itu! Aku masih membutuhkanmu. Maafkan aku yang selama ini sibuk sampai melupakan janjiku pada _appa_. Maafkan aku, _nuna_ , maafkan aku."

Mulai malam itu juga hubungan Chan dan Jihoon semakin baik. Tapi tidak dengan hubungan keduanya dengan Jisoo. Setelah lulus kuliah, Jisoo jadi semakin sibuk, dan seolah menutup pintu untuk kedua adiknya. Jisoo selalu pergi saat kedua adiknya masih tidur dan pulang saat kedua adiknya sudah tidur. Bahkan dihari libur pun, Jisoo masih saja pergi bekerja. Di saat Chan ataupun Jihoon mengajaknya untuk makan atau jalan jalan Jisoo selalu menjawab, "Maaf ya, _oppa/hyung_ masih banyak pekerjaannya. _Oppa/hyung_ bekerja kan juga untuk kalian. Kalian pergi lah sendiri."

Walaupun sibuk, Jihoon yakin kalau Jisoo juga masih memperhatikan adik-adiknya. Terbukti Jisoo yang datang pada acara kelulusannya dan juga Chan. Yah walaupun hanya sebentar. Juga Jisoo yang melarang Jihoon berhubungan dengan Soonyoung setelah tahu kalau Soonyoung sudah tidak memiliki orang tua dan saat itu sedang kerja serabutan untuk menyambung hidup. Soonyoung juga keluar dari kuliahnya karena tidak sanggup membayar -itu yang Jisoo beri tahu ke Jihoon. Tapi, Jihoon tetap kekeuh pada pendiriannya. Pada hubungannya. Hingga Jihoon yang memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan hubungannya dari Jisoo. Hingga akhirnya Soonyoung melamarnya dan meminta Jisoo merestui hubungan mereka.

.

.

Jam di istana keluarga Kwon menunjuk pada angka 1 jarum pendeknya dan jarum panjangnya menunjuk pada angka 6. Mobil yang dikendarai Jun baru saja tiba tepat di depan pintu utama. Jun segera keluar dari mobilnya, lalu berjalan memasuki rumah sambil melepas jas, setelah itu merenggangkan dasi yang melilit lehernya. Jun berjalan menuju dapur begitu melihat lampu dapur yang masih menyala, dengan kening berkerut.

"Hao- _er_?" Jun mengerut keningnya heran melihat Minghao yang sudah mengenakan piyama tidur, sedang duduk di _counter_ dapur. Gadis Cina itu sedang menikmati kue buatannya tadi sore dengan segelas susu. "Kok belum tidur?"

"Oh _gege,_ baru pulang?" Minghao sedikit terkejut melihat Jun yang kini berjalan menghampirinya, lalu memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Jun mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Minghao. Setelahnya mengecup bahu telanjang istrinya. Jun juga menghirup dalam wangi khas istrinya yang begitu menenangkan.

"Aku lelah sekali, _yeobo._ " Jun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat Minghao hanya terkekeh pelan, kemudian mengusap sayang rambut suaminya. "Bagaimana anak bandel itu? Sudah mau makan?" Jun bertanya setelah melepas pelukannya. Membuat Minghao memutar badannya untuk melihat wajah lelah suaminya.

Minghao menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum suaranya terdengar. "Sudah _gege_ ku sayang." Minghao mengusap lembut pipi tirus Jun. Sedangkan Jun hanya menutup matanya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan istrinya. "Soonyoung bilang, dia suka masakanku dan bilang kalau aku seharusnya membuka rumah makan saja."

Jun membuka matanya dan langsung menatap tajam Minghao yang tidak berhasil membuat senyum di wajah imut gadis Cina itu luntur. " _Stop it,_ Minghao. Kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak membahas ini kan?" suara Jun berubah dingin. Minghao sudah menyadari kalau ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memulai perdebatan. Minghao hanya memasang senyumnya. " _I know it gege, i know._ "

"Aku janji kita pasti membuka rumah makan, restaurant, toko roti, toko kue, _or whatever you want_. Tapi bukan sekarang saatnya." Suara Jun berubah lembut dan sekarang gantian Jun yang mengusap lembut pipi berisi istrinya. "Setelah masalah Soonyoung selesai, kita pasti hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecil kita."

Minghao bangun dari duduknya yang membuat Jun menegakkan badannya menatap bingung gadis di hadapannya. Minghao menjinjitkan kakinya kemudian mengecup bibir suaminya dengan pipi yang bersemu. Berhasil membuat Jun membulatkan matanya. Pasalnya, jarang sekali Minghao mau menciumnya dibibir apa lagi malam mendekati subuh seperti ini.

"Sambutan selamat datang untuk suamiku tercinta." Jun terkekeh melihat kedua pipi Minghao yang memerah. Padahal mereka sudah menikah lebih dari tiga tahun, tapi Minghao masih saja menggemaskan. Bertingkah seperti gadis-gadis remaja yang sedang kasmaran.

Tangan Jun kini bergerak ke tengkuk Minghao, lalu menariknya hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Minghao. Sedikit lama Jun menyesap manisnya bibir Minghao sebelum istrinya memukul dadanya karena kehabisan nafas. "Seharusnya seperti ini, Hao- _er_." Jun menggoda Minghao yang kini wajah sudah memerah seperti buah tomat. Jun kembali menarik tengkuk Minghao. Kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka, sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan aksinya.

Minghao langsung berlari ke lantai atas. Ke kamar Soonyoung, tempat suara itu. Di belakang Minghao, Jun mengikuti dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Kakinya sangat lelah kalau ikut berlari juga. Apalagi menaiki tangga, Jun menyerah.

Minghao yang sedang mengetuk pintu dan memanggil-manggil nama Soonyoung adalah hal pertama yang Jun lihat, saat laki-laki Cina itu menginjakkan kakinya di lantai 2. "Soonyoung, buka pintunya! Soonyoung _Gege_ , kau dengar aku?" Sunyi. Tidak ada jawaban dari kamar. Membuat wajah imut Minghao berubah panik.

Jun langsung membuka pintunya yang tidak terkunci, setelah sekian menit menunggu suara dari Soonyoung. Kosong. Kamar Soonyoung kosong. Kedua mata pasangan suami-istri asal Cina itu langsung mengitari kamar Soonyoung mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Jun memilih melihat kamar mandi yang kosong, lalu beralih ke jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Sudah pasti Soonyoung kabur. Sementara itu Minghao memperhatikan meja nakas di samping kasur Soonyoung yang sudah kosong dan hanya ada selembar kertas yang diatasnya ada sebuah pulpen. Minghao mendekati meja nakas itu dan mengambil suratnya.

" _Gege,_ " Minghao yang masih membaca kertas itu, memanggil Jun yang kini sedang memeriksa lemari Soonyoung. Beberapa baju Soonyoung tidak ada. Lebih dari setengah tidak ada. Sudah pasti Soonyoung-

"Soonyoung pergi, mengikuti omelanku."

-kabur.

Jun menghampiri Minghao dengan kening yang berkerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Tadi siang aku ngomel, menyuruh Soonyoung menyelamatkan Jihoon dengan membawa pergi jauh, supaya Soonyoung bisa menikahinya." Kedua mata Minghao mulai berair. "Ini salahku. Soonyoung membawa kabur Jihoon. Ini semua karena omelanku. Semua salahku, _gege_. Salahku."

Jun menarik Minghao ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengusap lembut punggung istrinya yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti meracau menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Sstttt, bukan. Ini bukan salahmu, Hao- _er_. Bukan. Ini bukan salahmu."

 _Minghao-_ ya, _terima kasih ya karena omelanmu tadi siang aku mendapatkan ide untuk menolong_ Juliet _ku. Terima kasih karena telah merawatku selama ini. Menjadi "_ eomma _" yang repot-repot mengurusku, mengomel-ngomel demi kebaikanku. Maaf karena selama ini aku selalu menyusahkanmu. Gara-gara aku juga kau sering dimarahi Jun_ Hyung _. Maaf ya.._

 _Minghao-_ ya _, Jun_ Hyung _, sekarang bayi besar kalian yang bandel ini sudah dewasa. Sudah berhasil menemukan_ Juliet _nya. Sudah saatnya aku untuk memulai hidup yang mandiri jauh dari kalian. Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian. Selama ini aku merasa punya orang tua lagi. Terima kasih._

 _Kalian jangan mencariku karena aku akan pergi jauh, jauh sekali. Dan tenang saja aku akan menjaga_ Juliet _ku dengan seluruh nyawaku. Jadi kalian jangan khawatir._

 _Oh iya, kuharap kalian akan segera mendapat malaikat kecil. Aku dan Jihoon akan selalu membantu kalian dalam doa. Semoga Tuhan segera memberi kepercayaan pada kalian. Amin._

 _Terima kasih atas semuanya ^^_

 _Soonyoung_

* * *

haaiiiii aku bawa chap 2nya yeyeyey...

aku ga tau sih ada yang nunggu atau nggak abis review yang kemaren dikiiiiitttttt beud padahal yang read banyak loh.. agak sedikit kecewa tapi ga papa lah it's okay...

walaupun telat aku mau ngucapin selamat atas kemenangan 2 trofi seventeen yeyeyey terharu banget ngeliat seventeen yang dapet trofi pertamanya sampe si hoshi nangis kejer si woozi nya lemes sampe di sana ada seokhoon momennya juga yaahhh walaupun berharap yang meluk si johoon itu soonyoung tapi, kalau soonyoung yang meluk ntar mereka nangis kejer sambil berpelukan kan ga lucu wkwkwkk.. dan ternyata ada moment nya mereka yang aku baru ngeh pas kemaren liat di insta nyelip gitu musti jeli ngliat moment nya mereka yaampun.. si sooonyoung ngadep belakang kyk ngasih tau ke jihoon kalo mereka beneran menang ditempat pertama... terus ada juga junhoon momen.. aaaa senngnya ngliat si jun perhatian bgt sama si woozi.. jun itu udah kayak kk yang lagi nenangin adenya yang abis aja jatuh dari sepeda dan di ketawain hansol.. lucu deh...

oh iya mau ngucapin juga happy anniv yang pertama seventeen... yaaahhh walaupun telat banyak... semoga seventeen semakin kreatif, terus jadi kesayangannya carat, kebanggaannya carat, tete utuh ber-13 member ga berkurangsampai kapanpun... terus jadi anak bebek kesayangan kita semuanyaaaa...

oke terakhir...

thanks buat _**BinnieHwan** _ dan _ **Nyancatnyann**_ yang udh mau review thankyou yaaaa...

Jangan lupa review yaa ditunggu loh..

please jangan jadi silent reader okay?

bye bye


	4. Chapter 3

_**Because I Love You Chapter 3**_

Jihoon mendengar suara ketukan di jendela kamarnya pada pukul setengah tiga subuh. Awalnya Jihoon mengira itu angin atau ranting pohon. Kamar Jihoon dekat dengan taman belakang rumah yang banyak pohonnya. Tapi, Jihoon juga mendengar suara Soonyoung memanggil-manggil namanya. Membuat gadis itu bergegas ke jendela dan membukanya.

"Jihoon- _ie_ ," senyum lebar Soonyoung yang menyambut Jihoon saat jendela kamarnya sudah terbuka. Jihoon hanya mengerutkan keningnya melihat Soonyoung berdiri di depan jendela dengan tas ransel dipunggungnya dan memakai jaket tebal.

"Soonyoung- _ie_ , kau mau pergi ke mana?" Jihoon bertanya dengan lemah. Gadis manis itu bergeser, ketika melihat Soonyoung yang bersiap untuk memasuki kamarnya melalui jendela.

"Kita akan pergi jauh berdua. Kau cukup percaya padaku. Mau kan?" Soonyoung balas bertanya setelah masuk ke dalam kamar Jihoon dan kini berdiri di depan gadis manis itu. Kedua tangannya mencengkram lembut bahu Jihoon. Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Sekarang kau cukup duduk diam, biar aku yang menyiapkannya." Soonyoung membawa Jihoon ke kasur, lalu mendudukannya. Setelah itu, Soonyoung langsung mengambil tas selempang besar di lemari Jihoon.

"Tapi, Soonyoung- _ie_ , apa akan baik-baik saja?" Jihoon bertanya dengan nada keraguan yang kentara sekali, melihat Soonyoung yang begitu gesit memasukan beberapa pakaian miliknya dan keperluannya. Setelah selesai, Soonyoung berlutut di depan Jihoon. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan kekasihnya yang terasa panas.

"Cukup percaya padaku, mengerti?" Soonyoung mengusap lembut pipi bulat Jihoon yang juga terasa panas. Keningnya menyirit heran. "Kau sakit, Jihoon- _ie_?" Soonyoung bertanya setelah menangkup kedua pipi Jihoon dan terasa panas. Jihoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

Wajah Soonyoung berubah panik. Laki-laki itu langsung mengambil mantel musim dingin milik Jihoon di lemari gadis itu, lalu memakaikannya pada Jihoon. "Dengarkan aku! Kita melakukannya dengan cepat dan jangan membunyikan suara, supaya tidak ketahuan! Kau mengerti?" Soonyoung kembali menangkup kedua pipi bulat Jihoon yang terasa panas ditangannya. "Kita akan pergi ketempat yang jauh. Kalau sudah sampai di sana kita akan menikah dan hidup bahagia di sana. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

"Ehmm, Soonyoung- _ie_ ," Jihoon memanggil Soonyoung yang kini sedang memasang ranselnya di depan badannya, lalu menyampirkan tas milik Jihoon di bahunya. Suaranya terdengar lemah dan ragu. Soonyoung hanya menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan bertanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. "Apa boleh aku membawa Chan- _ie_? Dia selama ini sud-"

Ucapan Jihoon terpotong karena Soonyoung membungkam mulut Jihoon dengan bibirnya. Soonyoung mencium Jihoon dalam dan cukup lama. "Maafkan aku, Jihoon- _ie_. Kalau bisa aku juga ingin membawa Chan- _ie._ Kita pergi bersama, tapi maaf tidak bisa." Soonyoung kembali menangkup kedua pipi bulat Jihoon. Menatap dalam kekasihnya dengan sorot mata bersalahnya.

Jihoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah dengan senyum manis. Gadis itu lalu mencium pipi tirus kekasihnya. "Aku mengerti." Soonyoung hanya dapat memasang senyum tipisnya. "Ayo cepat nanti kita bisa ketahuan."

Soonyoung buru-buru melompati dinding kamar Jihoon. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu keluar melalui jendela kamar kekasihnya yang cukup besar. Soonyoung membantu Jihoon memanjat dinding, setelah itu sedikit membungkuk membelakangi Jihoon. Bermaksud untuk menggendong kekasihnya di punggung. Tidak mungkin Soonyoung membawa Jihoon berlari dalam keadaan Jihoon yang sedang lemas karena panas tinggi.

Jihoon langsung melompat ke punggung Soonyoung dalam diam, lalu memeluk erat leher kekasihnya. Setelah menyamankan Jihoon di punggungnya, Soonyoung langsung menutup jendela kamar Jihoon dengan hati-hati. Mencoba tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Kemudian, Soonyoung berlari kebelakang rumah Jihoon. Ada mobil yang terparkir di sana.

"Jihoon kau masih bisa memanjatkan?" Soonyoung berhenti di depan dinding pembatas rumah keluarga Lee dengan jalanan. Soonyoung merasa Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kurasa."

Soonyoung menurunkan Jihoon dan bergegas berjongkok di depan kekasihnya. Dindingnya memang tidak tinggi hanya sebatas leher Soonyoung, tapi tetap saja dengan keadaan Jihoon yang lemas, Soonyoung tidak yakin Jihoon bisa melaluinya dengan mudah.

"Maaf ya, Soonyoung- _ie_." Jihoon menginjak punggung Soonyoung dan langsung melompat ke atas dinding. "Jangan melompat dulu! Tunggu aku!" Soonyoung berucap dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras, lalu segera melompati dinding itu tanpa kesulitan. Setelah kakinya memijak tanah Soonyoung kembali memunggungi Jihoon. Bermaksud supaya Jihoon jatuhnya lasung digendongannya. Jihoon yang mengerti langsung menjatuhkan dirinya menubruk punggung Soonyoung sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Lalu memeluk leher kekasih begitu Soonyoung berlari menuju mobil yang terparkir cukup jauh di depan sana.

"Bertahan sebentar lagi, Jihoon- _ie_ , kita sudah dekat dengan kebahagiaan."

~soonhoon~

Pagi itu, sekitar pukul delapan, bel rumah keluarga Lee sudah berbunyi nyaring. Jisoo yang baru saja keluarga dari kamar mandi bergegas ke jendela dan mendapati mobil keluaran terbaru berwarna hitam terparkir di depan rumahnya. Tak berapa lama keluarlah seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap dengan rambut _blonde_ nya lalu disusul seorang wanita yang menggendong balita. Membuat wajah Jisoo yang semula datar langsung berubah cerah. Bahkan laki-laki dingin itu tersenyum lebar.

Jisoo sedikit berlari keluar dari kamarnya menghampiri tamu yang dapat membuatnya bahagia di ruang tamu. Sebelum sampai di ruang tamu, Jisoo mengetuk pintu kamar Chan dengan terburu-buru. "Chan- _ie_ , _palli irona_! Namjoon _Hyung_ datang. Cepatlah bersiap!"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu kamar Chan terbuka sedikit dan kepala adiknya yang basah menyembul menyapanya. "Sudah _hyung_." Suara Chan terdengar datar, tapi tidak mengubah senyum di wajah cerah Jisoo. Membuat adik laki-lakinya itu mengerutkan keningnya.

Jisoo merogoh saku celana _training_ nya. Mengambil kunci kemudian menyerahkannya pada Chan. Membuat adik laki-lakinya itu makin mengerutkan keningnya. "Bangunkan Jihoon! Suruh _nuna_ mu bersiap dengan cepat!" Jisoo berlalu meninggalkan Chan yang kebingungan.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ Namjoon _Hyung_ , Jin _Nuna_." Jisoo langsung memberi salam begitu sampai di ruang tamu dan berdiri di depan tamunya. Kedua tamunya langsung berdiri dan ikut membungkuk.

"Yo Jisoo- _ya_ , bagaimana kabarmu?" laki-laki berambut _blonde_ itu langsung maju mendekati Jisoo, kemudian memeluknya. Jisoo balas memeluk laki-laki itu dengan senyum lebar. Jisoo melepas pelukannya begitu kedua mata sipitnya melihat wanita di belakang laki-laki berambut _blonde_ yang sedang menggendong seorang balita yang sedang tertidur. "Aku selalu baik, _hyung_."

"Jin _Nuna_ , bagaimana kabarmu? Itu anak kalian?" wanita yang dipanggil Jin _Nuna_ itu hanya mengangguk dan memepersilahkan Jisoo untuk melihat balita digendongannya. "Wah lucu sekali. Siapa namanya?"

"Kim Jooni." Laki-laki _blonde_ bernama Namjoon yang menjawab. "Jin ingin sekali memakai namaku, padahal anak kami perempuan." Namjoon mengomel dengan wajah kesalnya. Mampu membuat Jisoo dan Jin tertawa geli.

" _Hyung_ dan _nuna_ tinggal dengan kami di sini?" Jisoo bertanya setelah melihat dua koper besar di dekat Jin. Namjoon dan Jin ikut melihat koper besar milik mereka, lalu kembali melihat Jisoo.

"Ah iya, Jisoo- _ya_. Yah, pekerjaanku kan-kau tau berbahaya sekali, jadi ya aku titip Jin dan Jooni di sini. Ada Jihoon dan Chan juga kan, jadi Jin dan Jooni tidak kesepian." Namjoon menjelaskan yang hanya mendapat anggukan kepala dari Jisoo.

" _Hyung_! Jisoo _Hyung_! _Nuna_ hilang! Jihoon- _ie_ _Nuna_ hilang! _Hyung_!"

Jisoo langsung bergegas ke kamar Jihoon setelah mendengar pekikan histeris Chan. Namjoon dan Jin ikut di belakangnya.

"Kenapa bisa Chan?" bentakkan Jisoo yang pertama kali di dengar suami-istri Kim, begitu mereka sampai di kamar Jihoon.

"Mana kutahu, _hyung. Hyung_ kan memisahkanku dari _nuna_ semalam." Chan balas berteriak dengan wajahnya yang kesal. Membuat Jisoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Son _Ahjumma_! Son _Ahjumma_!" Selagi Jisoo berteriak memanggil Son _Ahjumma_ , Namjoon mengecek kamar mandi, sedangkan Chan membuka lemari pakaian _nuna_ nya. Membulatkan mata sipitnya kemudian, begitu melihat lemari yang nyaris kosong.

" _Nuna_ pergi dari rumah, _hyung_. Pakaiannya tidak ada." Jisoo langsung membuka seluruh lemari yang ada di kamar Jihoon lalu menggeram marah. "Kwon Soonyoung sialan."

"Kau jangan kemana-mana, Chan! Diam di sini!" Jisoo membentak Chan dengan wajahnya yang merah karena marah. Tangan kanannya menunjuk tepat di wajah adik laki-lakinya. " _Hyung_ ikut aku! Pekerjaanmu dimulai dari sekarang." Jisoo berjalan keluar dari kamar Jihoon dan diikuti Namjoon di belakang, setelah laki-laki berambut _blonde_ itu mengecup kening istri dan anaknya. Namun di depan pintu kamar, Jisoo berpapasan dengan Son _Ahjumma_. " _Ahjumma_ , jangan biarkan Chan keluar dari rumah ini! Jaga dia!" Jisoo berlalu dengan langkah lebar-lebar keluar rumah.

Setelah Jisoo dan Namjoon menghilang dari rumah, Chan jatuh terduduk dengan pipinya yang terbentuk jejak anak sungai. Membuat Jin menatapnya dengan bingung, sedangkan Son _Ahjumma_ memeluk Chan dengan pipinya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Chan, _Ahjumma_ , ada masalah apa?" Jin bertanya sambil menimang-nimang anaknya yang mulai rewel. Chan hanya menatap sebentar Jin dan kembali terisak kencang. "Cerita saja, Chan- _ie_ , supaya hatimu tenang."

Chan menimang sebentar, dan memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Jin yang sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga sendiri. Chan bercerita tentang kelakuan Jisoo yang berubah, pertentangan Jisoo dengan hubungan Jihoon dan Soonyoung, hingga Jihoon yang pingsan semalam karena Jisoo. Chan sudah menganggap Jin beserta Namjoon keluarga sendiri. Bukan hanya Chan, kedua kakaknya juga. Namjoon bekerja sebagai _tangan kanan_ ayahnya sejak dulu dan juga merupakan sahabat dekat kedua orang tua mereka. Namjoon sekarang juga bekerja sebagai _tangan_ _kanan_ Jisoo. Selain itu Namjoon dan Jin juga diminta kedua orang tua mereka sebagai wali kakak-beradik Lee yang selalu melindungi ketiga anak itu. Jadi sudah sangat percaya Chan pada Jin. Terlebih Jin selalu menganggap Chan sebagai anak kesayangannya.

Setelah selesai bercerita, ponsel milik Chan berbunyi, sebelum Jin membuka suaranya. Chan langsung menggeser gambar gagang telepon berwarna hijau, lalu menempelkan layar ponselnya ke telinga, setelah melihat nama yang menelpon.

" _Nuna_ ," Chan kembali terisak keras. Membuat Jin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Son _Ahjumma_ mengusap lembut rambut tuan mudanya. "Jihoon _-ie_ _Nuna_ hilang. _Nuna_ ku hilang. _Nuna_ pergi meninggalkanku menderita sendirian disini. Jihoon- _ie Nuna_ hilang, Seungkwan- _ie_ _Nuna_."

" _Chan_ -ie, _apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti_." Lawan bicara Chan terdengar bingung. " _Kau tarik nafas, lalu buang secara perlahan. Ikuti ucapanku pelan-pelan, mengerti_?" Chan mengikuti secara perlahan. Menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Beberapa kali Chan lakukan hingga merasa tenang.

" _Kau sudah tenang_?" lawannya bertanya setelah beberapa menit kemudian. Chan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Yah walaupun, lawan bicaranya yang dipanggil Seungkwan- _ie_ _Nuna_ tidak dapat melihat. Chan takut terisak lagi kalau mengeluarkan suara. " _Coba sekarang ceritakan. Jangan terburu-buru! Pelan-pelan saja! Tenang nuna tidak akan pergi kemana-mana kok_."

"Jihoon _Nuna_ dan Jisoo _Hyung_ bertengkar kemarin karena _hyung_ tidak merestui hubungan Jihoon _Nuna_ dengan Soonyoung _Hyung_. _Hyung_ mengunci _nuna_ di kamar dan pagi ini, waktu aku cek, _nuna_ sudah tidak ada. Lemarinya hampir kosong. _Nuna_ pergi tanpa mengajakku. Padahal kan aku juga ingin ikut, Seungkwan- _ie_ _Nuna_. _Nuna_ melupakanku."

~ _Soonhoon_ ~

Mobil hitam milik Jisoo melaju kencang di jalanan kota. Menyalip beberapa mobil yang menurutnya lambat sekali. Di samping Jisoo, Namjoon memegang erat tali _sit belt_ dengan wajah garangnya yang was-was. Sungguh, namja yang sudah lebih dari 20 tahun bekerja dengan keluarga Lee itu, merasa jantungnya berdetak lima kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sudah dua tahun Namjoon tidak terlibat dalam pekerjaannya dengan Jisoo, dan mengetahui bagaimana gilanya Jisoo saat menyetir membuat Namjoon merasa khawatir.

"Jisoo- _ya_ ," Namjoon memanggil Jisoo dengan suara pelan. Jisoo hanya bergumam sebagai balasannya. Laki-laki itu sedang fokus menyalip kendaraan di depan mobil mereka. "Bisa pelankan sedikit? Kau kan tau sekarang aku sudah punya keluarga. Jooni dan Jin menungguku di rumah. Aku-"

" _Shut up hyung_!" Namjoon tersentak setelah mendapat geraman marah dari Jisoo. Wajah laki-laki itu berubah datar dan dingin. Pegangan pada sit bel dilepasnya. Kedua matanya kini fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Aku sedang pusing karena Kwon sialan itu membawa kabur Jihoon. Pasti Wen mengetahuinya." Suara Jisoo terdengar pelan namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Namjoon. Namjoon langsung menatap Jisoo setelah mendengar nama Wen disebut.

"Wen Junhui?" Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ada apa lagi?" suara Namjoon terdengar malas. Laki-laki itu tahu masalah apa saja yang terjadi antara keluarga Lee dengan keluarga Wen.

"Lupakan Si Wen itu! Sebenarnya aku tertarik dengan Si Kwon- _whatever_ itu. Kenapa dia bisa membawa kabur Jihoon- _ie_?" Namjoon merasa tertarik dengan masalah antara Jisoo dengan Soonyoung. Namjoon menghadap Jisoo yang masih fokus menyetir. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat.

" _Hyung_ kan tau masalah _eomma_ dengan Byun Baekhyun." Jisoo melirik Namjoon yang terlihat berpikir.

"Ah yang bertengkar di ruang _meeting_ itu ya? Yang _nuna_ minta Baekhyun untuk memasukkan nama _appa_ mu di albumnya." Jisoo bergumam seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Jelas mereka berdua mengetahuinya. Saat itu Jisoo datang ke gedung _entertainment_ ayahnya untuk menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang ketinggalan, sekalian menyerahkan surat sekolah pada ibunya yang memang selalu menemani ayahnya di kantor. Lalu mendengar suara ribut-ribut pegawai ayahnya yang mengatakan kalau ibunya sedang bertengkar dengan penyanyi asuhan manajemen ayahnya.

"Ya, _eomma_ minta supaya Baekhyun _Ahjumma_ memasukkan nama _appa_ di album. Padahal yang buat lagu _appa_ tapi yang dimasukkan malah nama suaminya." Jisoo mengurangi laju mobilnya saat tikungan mulai terlihat. Setelah melewati tikungan dengan bunyi yang mampu membuat kuping sakit, laju mobil yang Jisoo kendarain kembali cepat.

"Setauku itu suruhan _Luxury_ _Entertainment_. Kan waktu itu Baekhyun _Ahjumma_ dan _appa_ mu sedang bekerjasama dengan perusahaan itu. Itu juga yang membuat _eomma_ mu marah malam itu. _Nuna_ sudah tau kalau akan ada masalah seperti itu, tapi _appa_ mu malah tidak mendengarkan. Jadi ya seperti itu." Jisoo hanya mengangguk pelan, setelah menginjak rem. Mobil mereka kini berhenti di depan gedung _entertainment_ milik keluarga Kwon. Jisoo bergegas melepas _sit belt_ yang dipakainya, kemudian membuka pintu mobil. Jisoo hendak keluar dari mobil, namun gerakannya dihentikan oleh tangan Namjoon.

"Ingat pesanku! Jangan bertindak gegabah! Perusahaan milik Kwon masih jadi perusahan kerabat kita. Mengerti?" Suara rendah milik Namjoon terdengar mengintimidasi, tapi tidak mempengaruhi raut wajah datar milik Jisoo. Laki-laki itu malah memutar bola matanya malas, sebelum menganggukan kepalanya cepat. Keduanya kini keluar dari mobil dan berjalan cepat memasuki gedung bercat abu-abu itu.

~ _soonhoon_ ~

"Tidak, Hao- _er_ , ini bukan salahmu sungguh." Jun masih menenangkan Minghao di sofa ruang kerjanya. Laki-laki Cina itu membawa Minghao ke kantor, karena sejak semalam Minghao terus saja meracau menyalahkan dirinya. Tidak tega Jun, kalau harus meninggalkan Minghao di rumah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Takut-takut, Minghao malah berbuat nekat.

"Tapi, Soonyoung mengikuti ucapanku, _gege_." Minghao makin terisak. Membuat Jun melepas pelukannya, lalu menangkup kedua pipi bulat istrinya dan mengusapnya lembut. Menghapus jejak anak sungai dipipi berisi istrinya.

"Itu sudah keputusannya Soonyoung, Hao- _er_. Sudah jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri!" suara Jun terdengar lembut dengan kedua matanya yang menatap lembut istrinya. Namun, Minghao masih terisak. Minghao menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Gadis berambut coklat ikal bergelombang itu masih menyalahkan dirinya.

Brak!

Suara debumam pintu dengan dinding terdengar keras, berhasil membuat Minghao mengehentikan racauannya. Tak berapa lama Jisoo masuk dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena amarah dan langsung menghampiri Jun. Hingga membuat Minghao memekik ketakutan.

"Kau bawa kabur kemana adikku?" Jisoo membentak dengan tangannya yang mencengkram kerah Jun. Sedangkan Jun hanya memasang wajah tak mengertinya. "Jawab, Wen Junhui!"

"Aku tidak tau." Jun menjawab dengan matanya yang balas menatap tajam Jisoo. Setelah mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka, Jun langsung memasang senyum meremehkan. "Kau pikir aku pengasuhnya, _eoh_?"

"Sialan kau, Wen!" Jisoo berteriak keras, lalu menghempaskan tubuh Jun dengan kasar ke lantai. Membuat Minghao langsung menghampiri suaminya dengan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Jisoo hanya diam memperhatikan. Jisoo sedang mencoba mengendalikan emosinya.

"Maaf tuan, ini bukan salah suamiku. Suamiku tidak tau apa-apa." Minghao mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar sedikit bergetar menatap tajam salah satu perusahan kerabat milik suaminya itu. Jun menggenggam erat tangan Minghao. Mencoba menguatkan istrinya itu.

Jisoo menatap datar Minghao dengan salah satu sudut bibir tertarik ke atas. "Lalu salah siapa kalau bukan suamimu?" Jisoo melangkah mendekati pasangan suami istri di depannya. "Kalian kan yang mengurus Soonyoung selama ini. Apa yang kalian ajarkan, _eoh_? Menculik anak orang kalau tidak direstui?"

Jun mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah. Sedangkan Jisoo masih saja berseru dengan nada merehkan. "Oh, apa kalian juga yang menyuruh Soonyoung membawa kabur Jihoon?" Jisoo kembali berseru marah. Kedua mata sipitnya dipenuhi kilatan amarah. "Katakan yang sebenarnya, dimana kalian sembunyikan Jihoon?"

Jun berdiri berhadapan dengan Jisoo. Menatap balik laki-laki sipit dihadapannya dengan menusuk. Kesabaranya sudah habis. "Sudah kukatan, aku tidak tau. Soonyoung yang membawa pergi, harusnya kau tanyakan pada Soonyoung, bukan padaku. Kau itu bodoh atau apa?"

Ucapan Jun berhasil membuat Jisoo melayangkan pukulannya di wajah tampan laki-laki Cina itu hingga tersungkur. Minghao langsung saja menghampiri suaminya, setelah memekik kaget. "Kau benar-benar menghabiskan kesabaranku, Wen." Namjoon langsung menarik tangan Jisoo begitu melihat pergerakan laki-laki sipit itu yang hendak memukul Jun lagi.

"Akan kucari sepupu sialanmu itu dan membuat perhitungan dengannya." Jisoo menghempaskan tangan Namjoon dengan kasar tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Jun dan Minghao. "Dengar, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan siapapun yang membawa pergi Jihoon dari jangkauanku." Seruan terakhir Jisoo sebelum laki-laki sipit itu keluar dari ruangan Jun dengan langkah lebar-lebar yang diikuti Namjoon dibelakangnya.

" _Ge, gwenchana_?" Minghao bertanya dengan khawatir selepas Jisoo dan Namjoon menghilang dari ruang kerja suaminya. Jun hanya mengangguk seraya menegakkan punggungnya. Tangannya langsung merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan ponselnya, setelah itu mendial nomor yang sudah lama tidak dihubunginya. Lalu menempelkan layar ponselnya pada telinga.

" _Yeoboseyo_ Dokyum- _ah_ ," pada dering ke tiga baru lah terdengar suara dari lawan bicaranya. Jun langsung saja menyapa dengan senyum tipisnya. "Bisa ke kantorku sekarang? Aku perlu bantuanmu."

~ _soonhoon~_

Pukul setengah delapan lewat tujuh menit, kapal laut yang ditupangi Soonyoung dan Jihoon sudah sampai di sebuah pulau. " _Yeoso-do_. Siapa yang turun di _Yeoso-do_?" terdengar teriakan dari seorang pria setengah baya dari depan.

"Jihoon- _ie_ , _irona_! Kita sudah sampai." Soonyoung menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi bulat milik Jihoon. Sejak mereka menaiki kapal, Jihoon langsung tertidur di pelukan Soonyoung. Menjadikan dada bidang Soonyoung sebagai bantal. Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya duduk menyender dinding dengan tangannya yang mengusap rambut atau menepuk lengan Jihoon.

Jihoon mengucek matanya. Mencoba untuk membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat karena kepalanya pusing sekali. "Kepalaku pusing." Jihoon bergumam dengan suaranya yang serak. Membuat Soonyoung langsung memasang wajah khawatir dan bersalahnya.

" _Mianhae_ Jihoon- _ie_. Setelah kita sampai di rumah Seungcheol _Hyung_ , kau bisa beristirahat. Tahan sebentar lagi ya." Jihoon hanya mengangguk dengan senyum lemasnya. "Aku akan minta Jeonghan _Nuna_ memasak sup." Soonyoung mulai bersiap dengan tas milik mereka, lalu menggendong Jihoon di punggungnya begitu kapal berhenti bergerak. Setelah mendengar suara pria paruh baya yang menyuruh penumpang tujuan _Yeoso-do_ turun, Soonyoung mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kapal diiringi dengan suara Jihoon yang bercerita bagaimana bahagiannya dia bersama Soonyoung saat ini. Soonyoung hanya memasang senyumnya dan sesekali membalas ocehan kekasihnya.

" _Welcome to Yeoso-do,_ Jihoon- _ie_."

* * *

hai hai /lambai lambaiin tangan dengan wajah polos/

udh berp lama ga update ya hmmm

maafkeun yaaaa

kusedang menikmati menjadi seorang mahasiswi yang sok sibuk wkwkwkwk

alesannya sih tugas numpuk padahal sih ya males ngelanjutin wkwkwkwwkk

duh malah buka aib

aku juga ikutan lomba dan dibukuin yaahhh walaupun ga menang tapi ya gapap yg penting ada bukunya

udh ah mau lanjut bikin tugas untung keingetan ini ff ditengah tengah frustasinya tugas komunikasi kelompok

jangan lupa review yaaa

kusedih liat review sedikit tapi yg baca lumayan hmmm \

oh iya kupunya banyak ide di otak ini

kuada ide mau buat ff yg terinpirasi dari lagunya btob yg i'll be your man kusuka sekali itu lagu, ini ff ttg gangsta gangsta gitu deh dan bakalan angst, menurut kalian mau couple siapa yg main udh pasti sih ada soonhoon di sini bikos i love soonhoon so much yaahhh walaup[un kusuka uji dipasangin sama siapa aja.. ayo yg mau req couplenya kusudah ada coretan alurnya..

kujuga sedang proses bikin ff seokhoon sama junhoon entah kenapa lagi demen junhoon... ditunggu aja \

beneran udahan ah cuap cuapnya

oke last review juseyong /buing buing bareng chan/


	5. Chapter 4

_**Because I Love You Chapter 4**_

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pintu ruang kerja milik Jun di ketuk. Membuat laki-laki Cina yang sedang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya, langsung saja menutup filenya dan menyimpannya. "Masuk!" lalu mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

Jun melirik Minghao yang terlelap di sofa, sebelum melihat tamunya. Minghao tertidur setelah lelah menangis sejak dua setengah jam, setelah kepergian Jisoo dari kantornya.

" _Hyung_ , ada apa?" laki-laki dengan _hoodie_ hitam garis-garis putih dan celana _jeans_ biru laut, langsung duduk di depan Jun, setelah dipersilahkan duduk. "Aku langsung datang ke sini setelah _hyung_ menelpon. Maaf kalau pakaianku kurang sopan."

Jun hanya terkekeh melihat laki-laki di depannya yang menunduk. " _Gwenchana_ Dokyum- _ah_. Santai saja." Laki-laki yang dipanggil Dokyum itu hanya mengangguk dengan tangannya yang mengaruk pipinya. "Aku bukan Lee Jisoo." Lalu ikut tertawa pelan bersama Jun yang juga tertawa pelan.

"Ada apa _hyung_? Apa ada masalah? Sudah lama sekali _hyung_ tidak memanggilku ke kantor." Dokyum bertanya dengan keningnya yang mengerut. Memang ini pertama kalinya Jun menghubungi, setelah 5 tahun mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini.

Jun menghembuskan nafas panjang, sebelum mulai menjelaskan maksudnya. Sedangkan Dokyum langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mulai memasang telinganya. "Soonyoung membawa kabur Lee Jihoon, adiknya Lee Jisoo."

Dokyum membulatkan matanya, namun tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Jisoo tidak merestui hubungan mereka. Lamaran Soonyoung ditolak mentah-mentah. Entah kebetulan atau memang ini sudah jalannya, Minghao mengomel tanpa sadar menyuruh Soonyoung membawa kabur Jihoon ke tempat yang jauh. Jadi ya, Soonyoung mengikuti saran Minghao. Tadi subuh Soonyoung kabur. Dan sebelum aku menghubungimu, Jisoo datang dan mengamuk. Dia bilang akan membuat perhitungan dengan Soonyoung."

Jun menegakkan punggungnya, lalu menatap Dokyum dalam. "Dokyum- _ah_ , aku minta tolong, kau bantu cari Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Kurasa mereka masih di negara ini."

Dokyum terlihat berpikir. "Tapi _hyung_ , kau kan tau aku juga bekerja pada Jisoo."

"Kumohon bantulah aku. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada sepupuku yang menyebalkan itu. Aku sangat menyanginya. Selama ini aku yang mengurusnya. Kau kan tau itu juga." Jun kini memohon pada Dokyum yang masih berpikir. Dokyum meringis melihat betapa memelasnya Jun. "Aku takut kalau Jisoo mengetahuinya, _hyung_."

Jun menghembuskan nafasnya. Agak susah meminta Dokyum yang sudah bekerja dengan Jisoo. Jisoo itu termasuk orang bertangan dingin. "Akan kupastikan Jisoo tidak akan mengetahuinya. Aku akan mengirim anak buah nanti. Tenang saja."

"Baik, aku akan menolongmu." Senyum terlukis di wajah Jun kemudian, setelah Dokyum menyetujuinya. "Beri tau aku kemungkinkan tempat mana saja yang bisa didatangi Soonyoung."

"Aku akan mengirimimu _email_ nanti. Aku juga akan mencoba menghubungi dan meminta bantuannya."

~ _soonhoon~_

Setelah bertemu dengan Seungcheol, Soonyoung yang masih menggendong Jihoon dipunggung, langsung berjalan menuju rumah Seungcheol. Mereka berjalan menanjak. Rumah Seungcheol ada di atas.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak mengunjungiku." Seungcheol yang mulai pembicaraan ketika mereka berjalan beriringan melewati rumah penduduk. Sesekali Seungcheol membalas sapaan tetangga yang dikenalnya.

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan. "Aku sibuk, _hyung_." Membuat Seungcheol mendengus lalu menyentil dahi Soonyoung. Jihoon yang melihat hanya tertawa pelan dengan kepalanya yang bersandar pada bahu kekasihnya. Kepalanya masih terasa berat. "Serius _hyung_ , aku harus mengurus anak-anak dan melatih _trainee_ nya Jun Hyung. Mana bisa aku pergi-pergi."

"Oh, tapi kau pasti punya waktu kan untuk kekasihmu itu." Dengusan kesal Seungcheol berhasil membuat Soonyoung dan Jihoon tertawa geli.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di rumah Seungcheol. Rumah bercat putih yang tidak terlalu besar, namun terlihat nyaman. "Nah kita sudah sampai." Seungcheol masuk terlebih dulu diikuti Soonyoung dan Jihoon di belakangnya memasuki halaman rumah Seungcheol yang cukup luas.

Yang pertama kali Jihoon lihat ketika memasuki halaman adalah berbagai macam bunga-bunga hias yang tertata rapi di beranda rumah. Ada juga meja dan kursi kayu di depan beranda. Jihoon merasa rumah yang akan dia dan Soonyoung tempati sangat nyaman dengan dua pohon rindang di halaman rumah. Walaupun tidak sebesar rumahnya di Seoul.

" _Yeobo_ , aku datang bersama Soonyoung dan kekasihnya." Seungcheol berseru setelah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Soonyoung ikut masuk di belakang Seungcheol. Sedangkan Jihoon masih dipunggung Soonyoung, memperhatikan ruang tamu rumah sahabat kekasihnya itu.

"Oh, sudah datang?" Seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut panjang sebahu muncul dari dapur. Celemek berwarna putih dengan gambar potongan-potongan kue, terpasang rapi dibadan rampingnya. Tersenyum manis, kemudian memeluk Seungcheol untuk mendapatkan kecupan di pipi tirusnya.

"Kekasihmu kenapa Soonyoung- _ie_? Sakit?" perempuan itu mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat Jihoon yang lemas di punggung Soonyoung. Melepas pelukan Seungcheol kemudian untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Jihoon. " _Omo_ , panas sekali."

"Iya, sebelum berangkat dia panas tinggi dan tadi di kapal, katanya kepalanya sakit." Soonyoung menjawab setelah istri Seungcheol itu menjerit panik. Wajahnya juga berubah khawatir. Membuat Seungcheol mengusap bahunya. Seungcheol sedang mencoba menenangkan istri cantiknya.

" _Omo_ , kenapa kau bawa pergi kalau sedang sakit, Soonyoung? Bawa ke kamar, aku akan memasak sup untuknya." Perempuan itu mengomel sambil berlalu ke dapur. Menyiapkan sup hangat untuk Jihoon. Sedangkan Seungcheol memberi isyarat supaya Soonyoung mengikutinya.

Seungcheol membawa Soonyoung ke kamar tengah. Kamar yang memang sudah disediakan Seungcheol untuk mereka berdua. Kaki Soonyoung melangkah masuk bersamaan dengan Seungcheol yang menyiapkan alas tidur untuk Jihoon beristirahat.

Selama menunggu Seungcheol, Jihoon memperhatikan kamar barunya. Dinding bercat putih dengan lantai kayu berhasil membuatnya nyaman. Yah walaupun kamar barunya ini hanya seluas kamar mandi di rumahnya. Tapi berhasil membuat senyum tipis terlukis di wajah pucat Jihoon. Mata sipit Jihoon kembali menjelajah kamarnya. Di dekat pintu ada sebuat tape dengan beberapa cd di sebelahnya. Lalu ada lemari hitam dan coklat yang berjejer rapi di sisi lain dinding dekat pintu. Di pojok kamar dekat tape ada kipas angin besar.

"Nah, Jihoon- _ie_ , sekarang kau bisa beristirahat." Suara Seungcheol berhasil menghentikan mata Jihoon menjelajah kamarnya. Laki-laki pemilik rumah itu juga sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Cepat sembuh ya." Seungcheol mengusak gemas pucuk kepala Jihoon yang berhasil membuat Soonyoung berseru dengan kesal. " _Ya! Ya! Ya! Hyung_! Jauhkan tanganmu dari kekasihku!"

"Posesif sekali sih kau." Seungcheol bergumam malas dan Jihoon hanya terkekeh pelan. "Kekasihmu menggemaskan sekali. Aku sudah menganggap Jihoon- _ie_ itu adik perempuanku yang manis dan menggemaskan." Seungcheol mencubit kedua pipi bulat Jihoon dengan gemas.

Jihoon terdiam mendengar ucapan Seungcheol. Dia teringat kakak laki-lakinya. Jisoo selalu saja menganggap Jihoon sebagai adik kecil perempuannya yang manis, lucu dan menggemaskan. Walaupun Jihoon tidak suka-hei sampai sekarang dia berumur 24 tahun Jisoo masih saja menganggapnya adik kecil- tapi tetap saja Jihoon merindukkannya. Jihoon hanya memasang senyum tipis seraya mengeratkan pelukkannya di leher Soonyoung.

"Iya, iya, _hyung_ keluar sana! Jihoon harus beristirahat." Soonyoung mendorong-dorong bahu Seungcheol. Membuat laki-laki dengan lesung pipi itu mendengus sebal. Tapi tetap berjalan keluar kamar dengan gerutuan.

"Dasar _dongsaeng_ kurang ajar! Yang punya rumah kan aku, kenapa aku juga yang diusir."

~ _soonhoon~_

Ruang kerja kantor milik Jisoo terasa mencekam. Jisoo berdiri di belakang tempat duduknya menghadap jendela dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal kuat. Wajah datarnya menatap tajam bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang terlihat dari jendela. Sedangkan Namjoon sedang fokus dengan ponselnya. Mengabaikan aura membunuh dari atasannya. Mungkin Namjoon sedang menghubungi bawahannya untuk bersiap.

"Perintahmu sudah ya. Mereka sedang menjalankan tugas." Suara berat Namjoon memecah kesunyian. Namjoon melirik Jisoo yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Ruangan kembali hening.

" _Hyung_ , kau masih mengingat ?" setelah beberapa menit hening, Jisoo mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

" _Ne_?" Namjoon menatap bingung Jisoo dengan kening yang berkerut. Namjoon juga tanpa sadar meminta Jisoo mengulang pertanyaannya.

Jisoo membalikan badannya. Menatap Namjoon dengan wajah datarnya. " . Tangan kanan Chanyeol _Ajeossi_ yang seumuran denganku. Lima tahun lalu berhenti karena menikah dan pindah dari Seoul. _Hyung_ masih ingat?"

Namjoon terlihat berpikir sembari mengingat-ingat mendengar penjelasan Jisoo. "Oh, _bodyguard_ yang dekat dengan Soonyoung bukan? Waktu pemakaman _hyung_ dan _nuna_ , dia datang dengan Soonyoung."

Jisoo menganggukan kepalanya serata berpikir. "Oh, dia datang di pemakaman _eomma_ dan _appa_? Aku tidak sadar."

"Ada apa memangnya?" Namjoon bertanya dengan dahi yang berkerut. Kenapa tiba-tiba Jisoo bertanya tentang bawahannya keluarga Kwon? Ada apa sebenarnya? Selama dua tahun tidak bekerja, Namjoon jadi merasa ketinggalan banyak cerita dari keluarga Lee dan Kwon.

"Aku berpikir kalau Soonyoung mungkin saja membawa Jihoon ke tempat ." Ada keraguan dalam ucapan Jisoo. "Setauku mereka itu dekat. Waktu dulu-sebelum aku melarang hubungan mereka- Soonyoung bermain ke rumah, selalu ikut."

Jisoo menjentikan jarinya dengan salah satu sudut bibirnya yang tertarik ke atas. Membuat Namjoon menatap atasan di depannya dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Jisoo langsung saja mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu men _dial_ nomor bawahannya. Nama Lee Seokmin langsung tertera di layar ponsel Jisoo. Pada dering ketiga, sapaan terdengar. Jisoo segera menempelkan layar ponsel ke telinga kanannya.

" **Yeoboseyo** _ **, tuan ada apa**_ **?"**

"Cari orang bernama ! Dia pernah menjadi tangan kanan Kwon Chanyeol dan _bodyguard_ Kwon Soonyoung. Lima tahun lalu dia mengundurkan diri dan pindah dari Seoul."

Hening. Lee Seokmin tidak membalas ucapannya. Membuat kerutan di dahi Jisoo. "Seok-"

" _ **Maaf tuan, saya kira anda sudah menerima surat ijin saya**_ **."**

"Surat ijin?"

" _ **Saya ijin pulang ke kampung halaman, karena ada masalah yang harus diurus. Maaf kalau mendadak, saya juga baru menerima kabar tadi pagi**_ **."**

Jisoo langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya dengan kasar. Raut wajahnya berubah marah dengan tangan yang terkepal.

"Sialan!"

~ _soonhoon_ ~

Jihoon baru saja menyelesaikan makannya. Saat ini gadis manis itu sedang minum air putih sambil menunggu Soonyoung yang mengambil obatnya di tas. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah pucat Jihoon setelah gelas bening itu menjauh dari bibirnya. Kedua mata sipitnya masih memperhatikan Soonyoung yang kini telah menemukan obatnya.

"Aku tau aku tampan, Jihoon- _ie_. Jangan terpesona seperti itu dong." Jihoon mendengus setelah mendengar Soonyoung yang begitu percaya diri. Senyum lebar juga menghiasi wajah jenaka kekasihnya itu. "Sekarang minum obatmu!" Jihoon mengambil obatnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Membuat Soonyoung tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak suka minum obat." Jihoon mendesah setelah tiga butir obat berhasil ditelannya. Lalu merengek dengan wajah lucunya. "Ini pahit sekali, Soonyoung- _ie_. Yang _orange_ itu asam sekali dan yang kuning asin. Bagaimana bisa obat asin?"

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum, lalu menarik Jihoon kepelukannya. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut panjang kekasihnya yang menggemaskan itu. "Makanya jangan sakit." Bisikan dari Soonyoung di telinga Jihoon berhasil membuat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku merindukanmu tau." Jari-jari tangan Jihoon memainkan tali _hoodie_ yang dipakai Soonyoung. Wajahnya cemberut setelah mendengar suara tawa kekasihnya.

"Oh sebesar itu kah kau mencintaiku, sampai-sampai jatuh sakit saat merindukanku?" Soonyoung menggoda kekasihnya, lalu tertawa lagi. Jihoon hanya membalas dengan anggukan lalu memukul lengan Soonyoung karena gadis itu kesal. Soonyoung selalu bisa saja menggodanya.

"Oh iya, kau kan juga pernah seperti ini sampai masuk rumah sakit." Ucapan Soonyoung berhasil membuat Jihoon mendongak. Menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan bingung. "Yang waktu acara pemakaman itu, ingat?" Jihoon mengangguk dengan wajah memerah, setelah Soonyoung mengecup gemas hidungnya.

"Apa saat itu kau sangat merindukan orang tuamu?" Soonyoung kembali bertanya yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari gadis di pelukkannya. Soonyoung mengusap punggung Jihoon begitu melihat perubahan wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku! Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Jihoon membenamkan wajahnya di dada Soonyoung lalu terisak. Membuat Soonyoung mengeratkan pelukkannya, lalu mengusap rambut coklat panjang milik Jihoon. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Jihoon- _ie_."

Beberapa menit keduanya terdiam. Soonyoung sibuk menenangkan Jihoon hingga yang terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari kekasihnya. Soonyoung melepas pelukkannya lalu membaringkan Jihoon. Tak lupa Soonyoung juga menyelimuti Jihoon dengan selimut tebal. Udaranya sangat dingin dan Jihoon tidak bisa tahan dengan udara dingin. Lihat, pipi dan hidungnya sudah memerah.

Suara pintu yang digeser terdengar, membuat Soonyoung menoleh dan mendapati Jeonghan-istri Seungcheol- berjalan masuk ke kamar dengan sebaskom air hangat -Soonyoung melihat asap yang mengepul di atas baskom- dan beberapa handuk kering.

"Jihoon- _ie_ sudah tidur?" Jeonghan bertanya seraya duduk di samping Soonyoung. Setelah melihat Soonyoung yang mengangguk, Jeonghan mencelupkan handuk ke dalam baskom, lalu mengompres dahi Jihoon. Kemudian hening. Jeonghan sibuk mengusap wajah Jihoon dengan handuk basah yang lain, sedangkan Soonyoung hanya memperhatikan.

"Maaf," suara Jeonghan memecah keheningan selama beberapa menit sebelumnya. Membuat Soonyoung menoleh melihat wajah sedih Jeonghan. " _Ne_?"

"Maaf, penghangat ruangannya sedang rusak." Jeonghan kembali berbicara tanpa melihat Soonyoung. Dia masih fokus dengan Jihoon. "Seungcheol bilang Jihoon tidak tahan dengan udara dingin dan penghangat ruangannya rusak. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada kekasih mungilmu yang menggemaskan ini."

Soonyoung mengulum senyumnya. "Ini salahku, _nuna_. Aku tidak tau kalau Jihoon sedang sakit. Aku malah membawanya pergi jauh." Soonyoung menundukan kepalanya. Laki-laki itu sedang menyesali perbuatannya. Sungguh melihat Jihoon yang seperti ini membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Jeonghan menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu duduk menghadap Soonyoung. Tangannya mengusap sayang pucuk kepala laki-laki yang lebih muda di depannya. "Aku tau, kau sedang memperjuangkan cintamu. Sepertinya Jihoon juga senang bersamamu. Kulihat dia selalu tersenyum manis, yah walaupun wajahnya pucat."

"Aku menyakitinya, _nuna_. Aku membuatnya tambah menderita." Jeonghan menarik Soonyoung kepelukannya. Lalu mengusap punggung Soonyoung. Jeonghan sedang mencoba menghentikan racauan laki-laki sipit dipelukkannya. " _Aniya_ , Soonyoung- _ie_. Jihoon sebentar lagi juga sembuh kok. Kau cukup berada disisinya selalu."

Jeonghan sudah menganggap Soonyoung sebagai adiknya. Sejak bertemu pertama kali di sekolah tari, saat itu Jeonghan sedang menemani sepupunya lalu tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Seungcheol dan bertemu Soonyoung. Sejak saat itu dia sudah menganggap Soonyoung sebagai adiknya. Dikarenakan Jeonghan anak tunggal dan Soonyoung yang selalu saja bisa menghiburnya karena lelucon-lelucon yang berhasil mengocok perutnya. Sejak Jeonghan meninggalkan Seoul, lima tahun lalu karena keinginannya sendiri setelah menikah dengan Seungcheol, Jeonghan selalu saja merindukan lelucon Soonyoung. Dia juga merindukan curhatan Soonyoung tentang Jihoon. Melihat Soonyoung yang begitu bahagia dan dewasa saat cerita tentang Jihoon, selalu saja bisa membuat Jeonghan tersenyum dan berpikir, kalau adik laki-lakinya yang konyol itu sudah besar. Jeonghan sudah mendengar semuanya dari Seungcheol. Soonyoung menceritakannya kemarin sekalian meminta bantuan dan Jeonghan langsung saja mengusulkan Soonyoung dan Jihoon tinggal di rumah mereka. Dan dengan semangat Jeonghan juga yang membersihkan kamar yang akan ditempati Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

"Sudah lah. Sekarang kita mulai hidup yang baru. Lupakan semua masalahmu di Seoul, mengerti?" Soonyoung mengangguk lalu melepas pelukan Jeonghan. Hanya dengan Jeonghan dan Minghao saja Soonyoung selalu bisa menunjukkan sisi manja dan cengengnya dia. Jeonghan sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak dan ibunya. Sedangkan Minghao dia anggap sebagai adik dan ibunya juga. Jeonghan lebih cerewet dari Minghao omong-omong.

"Seungcheol sudah menunggu di meja makan. Ayo makan." Keduanya kini beranjak dari duduknya berjalan keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya.

~ _soonhoon~_

Seokjin masuk ke kamar Chan dengan mambawa nampan berisi semangkuk _jjajangmyeon_ dan segelas _cola_. Tanpa sepengtahuan Son _Ahjumma_ dan penghuni rumah lain, Seokjin membawa segelas _cola_ ke dalam kamar Chan.

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya begitu melihat gundukan selimut yang di dalamnya terdapat Chan. Seokjin meletakan nampan di meja nakas, lalu duduk dipinggiran kasur menghadap penghuni termuda di rumah ini. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Chan yang menyembul keluar dari selimut.

"Chan- _ie_ ," Seokjin memanggil Chan dengan lembut. Tidak berhasil membuat Chan menurunkan selimut dari wajahnya. "Makan ya. Sejak pagi tadi kan kau belum makan."

Chan menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menurunkan selimutnya. " _Nuna,_ apa Jihoon _nuna_ sudah makan? Apa _nuna_ tidak kelaparan?" Chan bertanya dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Membuat Seokjin mengusap lembut lengan Chan dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Kau doakan yang terbaik untuk _nuna_ mu ya sekarang. Walaupun kita tidak tau Jihoon berada di mana sekarang, tapi kuyakin Tuhan selalu melindungi Jihoon." Seokjin tersenyum begitu melihat Chan yang mendudukkan tubuhnya menghadap dirinya.

"Aku beharap _nuna_ bersama Soonyoung _Hyung_ sekarang. Setidaknya ada yang menjaga _nuna."_ Seokjin mengusak rambut Chan dengan sayang lalu mengambil mangkuk dan sumpit.

"Jihoon pasti ingin kau selalu sehat selama dia pergi. Jadi saat dia kembali nanti, kalian bisa bertemu dan bermain bersama. Kau tidak ingin Jihoon bersedih karena kesehatanmu yang memburuk kan?" Seokjin kembali tersenyum setelah Chan mengangguk. Membujuk Chan untuk makan itu tidak sesulit membujuk kedua kakaknya untuk makan. Apalagi Jihoon. Bukan hanya Seokjin, Chan, Jisoo, dan Son _Ahjumma_ saja yang pernah menyerah membujuk gadis itu makan. Bahkan Soonyoung juga. Jihoon baru makan kalau sudah masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit lambungnya.

Chan termasuk pemakan segala. Apapun dia makan dalam keadaan _mood_ yang sedang turun atau naik. Cukup membujuk dengan ada nama Jihoon di dalamnya, Chan sudah mau menghabiskan semangkuk _jjajangmyeon_ kesukaannya. Senyum terlukis di wajah Seokjin melihat Chan yang lahap menghabiskan masakannya.

~ _soonhoon_ ~

Bulan bersinar terang malam ini. Dengan angin yang berhembus kencang disertai suara jangkrik yang bersaut-sautan, membuat malam di _Yeoso-do_ terasa tenang. Jalanan terlihat sepi dengan beberapa lampu jalan yang menyala. Beberapa rumah bahkan sudah mematikan lampu, bertanda sang pemilik sudah terlelap dalam tidur mereka.

Lampu di rumah Seungcheol masih menyala terang. Menandakan penghuni rumah belum terlelap. Seungcheol dan Soonyoung sedang sibuk membersihkan peralatan makan malam mereka di luar rumah. Sedangkan Jeonghan sedang mengecek keadaan Jihoon. Panas Jihoon sudah mulai menurun. Tidak sepanas waktu datang tadi pagi, tapi Jihoon terlihat menggigil. Memang udara malam lebih dingin dari udara siang.

"Jihoon- _ie_ , kau kedinginan?" Jeonghan mengusap pipi Jihoon yang memerah. Nada suaranya terdengan khawatir.

Jihoon membuka matanya dan langsung melihat wajah Jeonghan yang duduk di sebelahnya. Senyum manis terlukis di wajahnya yang mulai memerah. "Sedikit, _eonni_." Jihoon menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

" _Mianhae_ Jihoon- _ie,_ penghangat ruangannya sedang rusak. Jadi maaf kalau dingin sekali." Jeonghan benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan Jihoon. Seharusnya mereka mengupayakan agar Jihoon dan Soonyoung betah tinggal di rumahnya.

Jihoon hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap lengan Jeonghan. " _Gwenchanayo_ _eonni_. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih karena _eonni_ dan Seungcheol _Oppa_ sudah mau menolong kami."

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk dengan senyumnya lalu mengusap sayang rambut Jihoon. Jihoon mampu membuat hati Jeonghan menghangat dengan senyumnya yang manis dan juga menggemaskan. Pantas saja Soonyoung begitu mencintai Jihoon hingga membawa gadis itu kabur. Jeonghan mulai sekarang akan menganggap Jihoon sebagai adiknya dan akan melindungi Jihoon juga.

"Aku akan mengambil selimut lagi untukmu. Kau tidur lah dulu." Jeonghan beranjak dari kamar Jihoon dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Ketika Jeonghan sampai di pintu kamarnya dengan Seungcheol, bersamaan dengan Seungcheol dan Soonyoung yang juga baru masuk rumah. Mereka baru selesai membereskan peralatan makan. Keduanya kini mengobrol di ruang tamu. Jeonghan memilih mengabaikan keduanya dan membuka lemari yang khusus berisi selimut dan kain-kain tebal untuk tidur. Mengambil dua buah selimut tebal berwarna pink dan biru bercorak bunga-bunga, lalu menutup lemarinya. Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara dering ponsel dari lemari kecil di pojok ruangan. Lemari tempat Seungcheol menyimpan barang-barang masa lalunya.

Jeonghan mendekati lemari itu dengan kening yang berkerut. Bukannya ponsel Seungcheol tidak pernah menyala lagi setelah lima tahun lalu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang berbunyi? Apa Seungcheol menggunakannya tanpa sepengetahuan Jeonghan?

Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, Jeonghan membuka lemari kecil itu. Terdapat banyak kardus-kardus yang tersusun rapi di dalam. Suara dering ponsel lama milik Seungcheol makin berdering kencang dari dalam kotak hitam yang ada di depan wajah Jeonghan. Jeonghan berniat mengambil kotak itu bersamaan dengan suara dering ponsel yang sudah berhenti, namun-

" _Yeobo_ , kau sedang apa di sana?"

-suara Seungcheol membuatnya tersentak kaget dan mengurungkan niatnya. Perempuan cantik itu membalikkan badannya dengan tangan yang mengelus dada.

" _Aigoo_ Seungcheol- _ie,_ kau membuatku kaget." Seungcheol hanya terkekeh sambil berjalan mendekatinya. Lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Jeonghan di depan lemari hitam yang terbuka.

"Ponselmu berbunyi terus sejak tadi." Ucap Jeonghan mengambil kotak hitam itu lalu membukanya. Seungcheol merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

" _Aniya_ ," Seungcheol lalu menunjukkan ponselnya di depan wajah Jeonghan dengan wajah bingungnya. "Lihat, tidak ada panggilan masuk kan?"

Jeonghan mendorong tangan Seungcheol menjauh dari wajahnya dengan wajah kesalnya. "Bukan yang itu. Ponselmu yang lama." Seungcheol hanya menatap bingung istrinya yang kini menyodorkan ponsel lamanya yang masih terlihat bagus, di hadapannya.

Seungcheol mengambilnya lalu menekan tombol _lock screen_. Layar ponsel lamanya langsung saja menyala. Membuat kerutan di dahi Seungcheol. "Kau menyalakannya?" Seungcheol malah manaruh curiga pada Jeonghan. Pasalnya, Seungcheol tidak pernah lagi menyentuh ponselnya yang lama. Jadi, bagaimana bisa menyala?

Belum sempat Jeonghan menjawab, ponsel lamanya kembali berdering dan nama Jun tertera di layarnya. Membuat dahinya kembali berkerut. Untuk apa Jun menghubunginya?

"Seungcheol- _ie_ ," panggilan Jeonghan berhasil membuyarkan pikirannya. "kau tidak akan kembali kan?" Jeonghan bertanya dengan pelan. Sedangkan Seungcheol hanya menggelengkan dengan senyum tipis lalu mengusap pucuk kepala istrinya.

"Boleh aku mengangkatnya? Siapa tau ada hal penting yang mau Jun sampaikan." Seungcheol meminta ijin pada Jeonghan yang hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya. Seungcheol tahu, Jeonghan merasa takut kalau dirinya kembali dunianya yang dulu. "Aku selalu pegang janjiku, Jeonghan- _ie_. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Jeonghan mengangguk dan menyuruh Seungcheol cepat mengangkat telponnya. Perempuan cantik itu kini memilih berbaring di kasurnya, berniat untuk tidak mengganggu urusan suaminya. Yah walaupun masih ada perasaan takut, kalau suaminya akan kembali ke dunia lama lagi.

" _ **Yeoboseyo hyung,"**_ Jeonghan dapat mendengar suara Jun dari speaker ponsel Seungcheol. Padahal Seungcheol tidak me _loadspeaker._ Kamar mereka sepi sekali.

"Ada apa?"

" _ **Apa Soonyoung ada bersamamu? Ah Jihoon juga, apa ada di tempatmu sekarang**_ **?"**

Seungcheol mengerutkan keningnya lalu menatap Jeonghan yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah bingung. Seungcheol ingat sekali permintaan Soonyoung kemarin siang saat menghubunginya untuk meminta bantuan, agar Seungcheol tidak memberi tahu siapa-siapa kalau dia dan Jihoon tinggal bersama mereka.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

" _ **Soonyoung membawa kabur Jihoon dan Jisoo-kakaknya Jihoon- tidak terima. Aku takut Jisoo mencelakai Soonyoung kalau dia sudah menemukan mereka.**_ **"**

Seungcheol melihat Jeonghan yang menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbicara tanpa suara, mengatakan kalau Soonyoung dan Jihoon tidak ada di sini. Seungcheol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

" **Hyung** _ **kumohon tolong aku. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka berdua. Minghao juga sejak kemarin menangis terus dan tidak mau makan. Kami benar-benar mengkhawatirkan mereka,**_ **hyung.** _ **Kau kan tau seberapa nekatnya Jisoo.**_ **"**

"Aku akan membantumu mencari Soonyoung, Jun."

Seungcheol dapat mendengar Jun menghela nafasnya panjang. **"** _ **Hmm, baiklah. Kalau**_ **hyung** _ **dihubungi atau melihat Soonyoung cepat beri tau aku ya.**_ **Gomawoyo hyung.** _ **"**_

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Seungcheol langsung mendekati Jeonghan yang kini raut wajahnya berubah panik. Tanpa sadar mereka berdua kembali ke dunia lama Seungcheol. "Seungcheol,"

"Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan Soonyoung besok. Bagaimanapun dia sudah menyeret kita ke dalam masalahnya." Seungcheol menggenggam erat tangan Jeonghan dan juga menatap dalam kedua mata cantik istrinya. Laki-laki berlesung pipi itu mencoba menenangkan Jeonghan.

Ting!

Ponsel lama milik Seungcheol bergetar menadakan sebuah pesan yang masuk. Seungcheol segera membukanya. Pesan dari Jun.

Hyung _, kumohon cepat hubungi aku. Aku sudah meminta bantuan Dokyum juga. Jisoo dan anak buahnya sudah bergerak mencari Soonyoung dan Jihoon._

* * *

hai kukembali lagi dengan chapter baru...

hmmm kusedih ih yang review dikit masa...

yaudh lah yaaa

thanks ya yng udh mau review buat namusaurus, shyshyshy, youngchanl, iyna makasih banyak ya udh mau repot repot review makasih banyak /bow/

aku masih nunggu nih saran kalian yg tentang ff gengsta gengsta punya ku... couple siapa yang mau main terus characternya gimana ... masukan nya masukannya sini ayo mau kutampung...

udh ah kusedang kecapean pulang dari ltc macam ldk sekolah gitu tapi buat masuk ke pengurusan prodi... kumau jadi mahasiswi yang aktif yang bukan kupu-kupu dateng-kelas-pulang

oke akhir kata review juseyong


End file.
